Akatsukis locos por dos niñas
by Tania Uchiha Haruno
Summary: Mei y su mejor amiga Mitsuki, llegan al mundo de Naruto, despues de haber pedido que las llevaran con sus personajes favoritos... Akatsuki. Peleas, romances, discusiones, cervezas, y mucho mas. /itachiXoc/ madaraXoc/ hidanXoc/ sasoriXoc/ painXkonan/ zetsuXoc
1. Akatsuki culeros de mierda

Autor (a): Tania Uchiha y Lizz Neko :3

Titulo: Akatsuki locos por dos niñas

Resumen: Mei una chica medio extraña, junto con su mejor amiga Mitsuki, siempre han deseado poder viajar al mundo de Naruto y conocer a sus villanos favoritos, Los Akatsukis, esa bola de pendejos que diga esa organización que esta conformado por un chingo de gente rara… que pasara después de que lo hayan deseado con todas sus fuerzas…

(n/a: Mei soy yo xD y Mitsuki es Lizz xD)

CAPITULO 1.- AKASTUKIS, ¬¬ CULEROS DE MIERDA.

MEI POV

Mi nombre es Mei, tengo 14 años, bueno siempre mi sueño a sido volar … y poder ir al mundo de Naruto y conocer a los Akatsukis n/n mi mejor amiga/hermana se llama Mitsuki ella abandono su hogar y pues las dos vivimos solas asi que nadie nos dice que hacer.

MITSUKI POV

Hola yo soy Mitsuki tengo 15 años y mi sueño es conocer a esos pinches pero sexy´s Akatsukis … y caminar en el agua… mi mejor amiga/hermana es Mei

Normal POV

Ellas vivian en un pueblo en las afueras de Sawara, donde rentaban un pequeño departamento para las dos…

~ Un día ~

MEI POV

- Oye Mitsuki, tengo hambre necesito un dango o un filete de pescado… onegaii~

- No por que te guste el ojeroso debes comer solo eso sabes

- Oye pero es mejor que Madara… esa cabron que de donde lo recogieron

- Hmp, por lo menos duerme y no tiene ojeras

- Hmp, por lo menos no tiene mas de 50 años

- Vamos Mei tu sabes muy bien que es Obito Uchiha

- Nunca lo aceptare!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- Bien vamos por tus Dangos…

- *0* SIIII DANGOS

- Parece que son tu droga, niña

- Es que son tan deliciosos

Cuando terminamos de discutir salimos a comprar mi "droga" según Mitsui y algunos dulces para ella…

-Onee-chan que harias si pudiéramos conocer a los Akatsukis

-Violarme a Madara y a los demás pedirles sus autógrafos, y tu

-ONEE-CHAAAN que cosas piensas… y yo le pediria a Itachi-san que fuera mi novio

-jeje pero ya sabes eso nunca pasara asi que conformate con tu amor platonico

- 030 mala onee-chan yo quiero conocer a los akatsukis… como seran realmente

-Pues solo el muy bastardo de Kishimito lo sabra … pues para empezar el muy pendejo se los cargo a todos… TT_TT pobres.

-Pidamos el deseo onee-chan, que tal si se nos cumple, asi como en los animes, mangas, fics etc.

-Bien no perdemos nada por intentarlo…

Entonces fuimos a nuestro departamento y

-Comenzemos… repite despues de mi Mitsuki onee-chan…

-si

-jashin todo poderoso, que todo lo puedes hacer, por favor permitenos conocer a nuestros amados akatsukis que tanto amamos y estimamos mucho, por favor, permítenos conocerlos, te prometo que no dejare que Mitsuki se viole a Madara y que yo caiga en la tentación y también me viole a Itachi y de paso a Deidara…

NORMAL POV

Bueno ellas no sabien en enserio se les iba a cumplir su deseo….

~ A la mañana siguiente ~

MITSUKI POV

Me desperte algo incomoda, trataba de encontrar mi almohada pero lo unico que tocaba era algo calientito… asi como si estuviera abrazando a Mei cuando era pequeña… abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontre desorientada, no sabia donde estaba, era un lugar entraño pero parecio que lo reconocia… si esa fachada fea toda culera y ese tipo de calidad de … un momento calidad de dibujo, fachada culera, esto solo podia significar algo:

-MEIIIIIII DONDE ESTAS, PINCHE EMO DE MIERDA!

-Onee-chan por que gritas tanto, y donde estamos, te advierto que si es una de tus bromas

-sssshh, callate no es una broma… escucha cada palabra que te diga pero no vayas a gritar okey

-Okey

-Estamos dentro de la cueva de Akatsuki…

-… QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

-Te dije que te callaras pinche niña culera… sssh que no vez que nos pueden encontrar

-Pero onee-chan como llegamos aquí… asi debio de ser por el ar-

-ssh callate las dos palabras que ibas a decir son peligrosas… (n/a: las palabras eran : por el arte de Jashin-sama)

-Asi ya entiendo que arte y jashin-sama son peligrosas por que Hidan y deidara pueden escuchar esas dos palabras y pueden venir en chinga a buscarnos, no onee-chan

-CHINGA TU RECAGADA MADRE, COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR LO QUE TE ACABO DECIR QUE NO LO DIJERAS.

-Perdón

Pero en eso la jodida "puerta" se abre y deja ver a dos siluetas muy conocidas para ambas..

-oh no

-nee onee-chan si no puedo decir esas dos palabras tampoco puedo decir: dangos, mundo, origami, sushi, marionetas, dulces y dinero.

Y como si las jodidas palabras de Mei fueran magicas otras siete sombras aparecieron como si no ubiera nada en el mundo….

-CHINGADA MADRE MEI SI TE DIGO QUE NO ES NO, QUE JODIDA PARTE DE: NO LAS DIGAS, NO ENTENDISTE

-La parte de no

-TU MOCOSA HIJA DE TU CHINGADA MADREEEE! QUE JASHIN TE CASTIGUEEE!

-¿Jashin? Conocen a Jashin-sama?

-CALLATE HIDAN S UNA PELEA ENTRE HERMANAS…

-Como conocen el nombre de Hidan, mocosas…

-TE DIJE QUE NO DIJERAS NI MADRES, MEI… CHINGATE SOLA

-Por que … es muy famoso en la aldea de las aguas termales…

- TT_TT en-enserio

-SIII! Es mas tienen posters tuyos pegados por todos lados…

-GENIAAAAAL POR FIN ME RECONOCEN

-Mocosa si conoces el nombre de Hidan debes de saber que forma…

-Ooh pues obvio, el es parte de Akatsuki la organización de ninjas criminales de rango S, conformada por: Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori no Akasuna, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan y Pain el "lider"…

-Como que el "lider"

-Pues si es obvio que tu no eres el lider si no Ma-

-Jejeje discúlpenla esta loquita… (dan la espalda a Akatsuki y susurran) Que chingados crees que estas haciendo Mei, ellos estan completos eso quiere decir que nadie se ha muerto…

-Perdón, no lo vuelvo hacer

-Eso espero…

-(se voltea de nuevo) perdón (reverencia) no fue mi intención insultarlo, lider-sama

-No importa que hacen aquí

-Ibamos a robar los dangos que Itachi guarda debajo de su colchón n_n

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! Como saben que yo guardo mis dangos debajo de mi cama

- e3e es un secreto

Itachi se acerca a Mei y la toma de los hombros y la sarandea

-Dime por favor que no tomaste mis dangos…

-No…

-Que bueno

-Quieres comer dangos, Itachi?

-Tienes?

-Sip, nunca salgo sin ellos (sacando una caja de dangos de su pijama)

- yo tampoco salgo sin ellos (sacando su caja de dangos)

-ITACHI NO ES EL PINCHE MOMENTO PARA COMER ESAS CHINGADERAS…

- (me acerco a pain) nunca debio decir eso

- (Itachi y Mei con un aura asesina) NUNCA LE DIGAS A LOS DANGOS CHINGADERAS… ES UNA CHINGADERAS TU ESTUPIDA IDEA DE SER EL NUEVO DIOS… SI NO ERES LIGHT YAGAMI … PINCHE PAIN DE MIERDA…

-JAJAJAJA tambien conoces Death Note, Itachi?

-SIII es mi anime favorito…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ERES OTAKU

-No pero simplemente me gusta esa serie…

-A mi también me gusta esa serie Itachi, creo que eres un buen tipo.

- Gracias, tu tambien me caes bien

-Todavía no me dicen como entraron un par de niñas extrañas

-Pues, pues emm

-Pues no tenemos a donde ir asi que decidimos venir aquí haber si nos daban empleo…

- (todos) QUEEEEEEEEEEEE

-A si es cierto, es que pues somos huérfanas

-Si, por favor acéptenos en su organización por favor, también somos criminales de rango S

-SI…

-Dime tu Mei que hiciste para ser una criminal de rango S

-Mate a 100 mil personas envenenándolas…

-Y tu Mitsuki

-Yo… mate toda mi aldea oculta

-Si, ya les dijimos lo que hicimos ahora dejenos entrar a Akatsuki

-KAKAZU buscalas en el libro bingo actual, ahora

-Si, lider enseguida

Despues de que Kakuzu busco nuestros nombres en el libro bingo

-Si, están

-Enséñamelo

Kakuzu le dio el libro bingo a Pain

-Es cierto, Mitsuki destruyo la aldea oculta del Remolino y Mei asesino a mas de 100 mil personas envenenándolas en la aldea Takumi

-Ooh (todos)

-Bien, pueden entrar pero debo de asignar sus equipos

-YO CON MEEIII

-YO CON ITACHI

- O_O bien Mei estara con Itachi

-Yo con Tobi

-O_o WTF?! Como que con Tobi es el mas fastidioso de todos y quieres estar con el? … no importa Mitsuki con Tobi lo que pasara a que Kisame este con Deidara… okey ya esta … aah tambien se tienen que cambiar de habitaciones …

-VAMOS MEI QUITEMOS LAS COSAS ESTORBOSAS DE KISAME Y LLENEMOS LA HABITACION DE DANGOS

-SIIIIII VAMOS ITACHI-SAN

Itachi y Mei salieron como pinches relampagos a sacar las cosas de Kisame

MEI POV

-Vamos Itachi Saquemos de los cajones sus cosas y pongamos cajas de dangos aquí

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-NOOOOOOOO, Itachi amigo (abrazando a Itachi) por que savas mis cosas acaso no me amas

-(TODOS) QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-KisaIta! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

-CLARO QUE NO, kisame sueltame, yo nunca dije que te amara…


	2. Preparativos para ir a

Holaaaaa gente del mundooooooo … xDDDDDDDD , bueno gracias por el primer review… la verdad nunca pensé tener un review en tan poco tiempo… bueno… gracias de todos modos… bueno ahora el segundo capitulo de mi fic.. espero lo disfruten…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Capitulo 2.- Preparativos para ir a….

ITACHI POV

-CLARO QUE NO, kisame sueltame, yo nunca dije que te amara…

-Pero Itachi-san… (llorando) por queeeeeee … tu me lo dijiste…

-…no lo recuerdo… Ah ya recuerdo… pero entonces lo estas malinterpretando Kisame… lo que realmente paso fue

*FLASHBACK* Normal Pov

Itachi y Kisame iban caminando de regreso a la akatsuki/cueva, después de tratar, pero sin éxito, de atrapar al kyubi…

-Oye Itachi-san

-Que

-No tienes hambre

-Si, pero debemos llegar rápido a la cueva…

-… Lo único que quiero es comeeeeeeerrr, vamos Itachi-saaaaaaaan tengo mucha hambreeeee, necesito comeeeeerrrrr….

-No me importa, sushi

-NOOOOOOO MORIRE DE HAMBREEEE

-…Ash, bien vamos por algo de comer…

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII

Caminan hasta un puesto de comida tradicional japonesa, Kisame pide: té verde y panes al vapor e Itachi: té verde y … dangos

-ITACHI-SAAN MUCHAS GRACIAS… ME SALVASTE LA VIDA.. TE RECOMPENSARE CON LO QUE QUIERAS…

-Lo que quiera..? Todo?

-Si lo que sea…

-Bien, ya se que pedir…

Itachi y Kisame terminan de comer y salen por lo que Itachi quería… llegan a un supermercado… (n/a: NINJA-MART xD)

-Bien Itachi-san escoje lo que quie-

-YAAAAA LO TENGOOOOO!

-PERO QUE RAYOOOSSSS

Itachi llevaba 10 docenas de cajas de dangos (n/a: su dotación completa para dos meses xD)

-Pero Itachi-san eso te hara daño un día de estos…

-ITACHI QUIERE DANGOOOOOOOOOOOS

-bien bien pero ya calmate…

-SIIIIII!

Kisame pago todos los dangos de Itachi, lo cual provoco que Kisame se quedara sin dinero por mucho tiempo…

-GRACIAS KISAMEEEE, TE AMOOOOO

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK* Itachi POV

-Bueno y eso fue lo que paso…

-(todos miran a kisame) COMO PUEDES MALINTERPRETAR ESOOOOOOOO!

-Lo siento, pero tengo mala memoria…

-(todos) Ya nos dimos cuentas!

-Bueno bueno ahora déjenos terminar de sacar las cosas de Kisame-san para que podamos llenar de dangos nuestro cuarto…

-(todos) si

MEI POV

-Bien Itachi-san sigamos…

-Si…

Seguimos sacando las cosas de Kisame pero después Itachi comenzó a hablar conmigo…

-Oye, Mei te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si, claro Itachi-san

-Bien… como pueden ser tan normales tu y tu amiga con nosotros, sabiendo que somos criminales de rango s

-Eso es fácil, Mitsuki y yo siempre hemos querido ser como ustedes, pero… ahora que se nos da la oportunidad de estar con ustedes, tenemos que aprovecharlo…

-Ya veo…

-Bien… sigamos Iachi-san (sonriendo)

-Si

MITSUKI POV

Iba caminando junto con Hidan, después de ser casi corridos por Mei e Itachi…

-(pensando) Esa niña cuando la vuelva a ver la voy a matar, como se atreve a sacarme .. siendo yo su casi hermana…

-Oye Mitsuki necesito habar contigo…

-… con-conmigo… T-Tobi…

-Si! Es que tobi es un buen chico y necesita preguntarte algo …

-Es-esta b-bien (pensando) - Buen chico, buen chico… muy BUEN chicoooo!

Tobi me llevo hasta su habitación, donde se encontraba Deidara sacando sus cosas muy feliz..

-Sempai, ya se va… tan pronto, acaso no extrañara a Tobi

-(sarcasmo) si te extrañare muchoooo Tobi… bueno ya me voy adiós!

-… okey …

-Y de que querias hablarme, Tobi…

-…(voz de Madara) Como saben que soy Madara?

-… emmm…. Etto… yo… emmm…. Pues ya sabes son las cosas de la vida…

-… dime o sufrirás mucho,niña…

Okey amar a Madara no significa que me hable asi…

-HABER PINCHE MADARA UCHIHA, NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR ASI O TE JURO QUE CUANDO SALGAS DE ESTA HABITACION SALDRAS SIENDO MUJER Y NO HOMBRE…

-Eeeeehh! Okey okey, no te volveré a hablar asi… pero contéstame por favor…

-Okey… pero jurame por todo en este mundo que no diras a nadie lo que te voy a decir…

-… o-okey…

-Bien, Mei y yo no somos de este mundo… somos de otro mundo donde digamos que ustedes son muy famosos…

-…-

-Y pues de esas tantas personas, Mei y yo somos una muy pero muy poco parte de ese club de fans que tienen…

-Ya veo? Y quien mas saben de nosotros…

-Lo suficiente…

-Bien… haber si tanto sabes… cuantos años tiene Deidara?

-19

-Por que Itachi asesino a su clan?

-Era una misión

-Kisame se unio por gusto o a la fuerza?

-Por gusto… y por que no tenia a donde ir

-Por que Hidan se unio a Akatsuki?

-Por que asesino a varios, no, muchos de su aldea los cuales según el eran sacrificios para Jashin…

Despues de un interrogatorio de 2 horas…

-Bien creo que si sabes mucho…

-MALDITO MADARA HIJO DE TU CHINGADA MADRE! SOLO ME HICISTE PREGUNTAS A LO PENDEJO, VERDAD… QUE GANABAS CON HACERME UN CHINGO DE PREGUNTAAAAAAAAASSS!

-Nada, Tobi es un buen chico…

-NO SALGAS CON ESOOO, POR QUE TU BIEN SABES QUE TAMPOCO ERES MADARA … ERES OBITO UCHIHAAAAA…..

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! COMO SABES ESO…

-YO SE TODO, y no me creo Light Yagami…

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, niña tu me caes bien… bueno pero sigue guardando el secreto okey…

-Si no te preocupes, Obito… perdón Tobiii…

MEI POV…

Despues de acomodar TODOS los dangos en su lugar… Itachi y yo estábamos en nuestras respectivas camas reposando…

-Neee, Itachi-san

-Que pasa? Mei

-cuando no hay misiones que hacen?

-Pues normalmente entrenamos… o a veces …

-Que

-Vamos al karaoke!

-KARAOKEEEE, GENIAAAAAL VAMOOOOOS ITACHIII-SAAAAN (jalando a Itachi por toda la cueva)

-Espera Mei, tenemos que preguntarle a Pain-sama

-… (frenando de repente) … pero yo quiero iiiiirrrrrr yaaaa!

-Okey okey (tomando de los hombros) vamos a preguntarle a Pain-sama

-Siii (sonrojada)

Fuimos con Pain el "líder" a preguntarle si podíamos ir pero

-No

-Por que no, "líder-sama"

-… ¬¬ Por que yo digo que no..

-Vamos, Pain-sama, hoy no tenemos misiones nadie, aparte quien sabe hasta cuando podamos ir otra vez…

-… Okey, pero yo no voy a cantar… dile a los demás que estén listos para ir a las 8 pm

-SIIIIII! VAMOS ITACHI-SAN

Hidan pov

-Vamos, Kakuzu, dame tan solo un poco 5 yenes… solo es para comprar algo muy importante…

-No, vas a comprar tu mugrosa "biblia de Jashin-sama"

-No la llamas asi, avaro de mierda

-Como me llamaste?

-AVARO- DE- MIERDAAAAA!

-Tu bastardo infeliz…

-OIGAN HIDAN, KAKUZU PAIN DIJO QUE VAMOS IR AL KARAOKE A LAS 8! (gritando y saliendo de la habitación)

-Oiste Kakuzu, vamos ir al karaoke…

-…-

Deidara POV

-Sasori no danna, Mei anda gritando por todo la cueva que vamos a ir al karaoke… no quiere ir?

-Me da Igual…

Mitsuki POV

-Tobi mueve tu maldito cuerpo para que pueda pasar de una buena vez…

-NO, Tobi no quiere que vea su colección…

-O_o WTF!? QUE COLECCIÓN DE MIERDA NI QUE NADA… TOBIIIIIII DEJAME PASAR O TODOS SABRAS EL SECRETO…

-… NOOOOOO … pasa pasa….

-MITSUKIIIIIIII," TOBIIIIIII" PAIN DICE QUE VAMOS IR AL KARAOKE A LAS 8 … ADIOOOOS NECESITO AVISARLE A SUCHI PODRIDO Y A LA PLANTA VIVIENTE… ADIOOOOOS LOS VEO AL RATOOOOO!

-AYUDDAAAAAAAAA!

-pobre Itachi

-Si, Mei siempre a sido un demonio…

MEI POV

-Itachi, donde están?

-…. (ojos de espiral) … no… se..

- Ahh ya los vi vamos….!

-No por favor… dios ayúdame…

Seguí jalando a Itachi hasta el jardín … que lindo es ver a Itachi asi … :3 …

-SUSHIIIIII, PLANTAAAAAA VAMOS AL KARAOKEEEEE A LAS OCHO VAN O SE QUEDAN!

-NO NOS DIGAS ASIIII! Y si vamos!

-BIEN, NOS VEMOS AL RATO…

-AYUDAAAAAAA!

-Pobre Itachi

-Si

Despues de eso jale a Itachi hasta nuestro cuarto

-Listo, ya le avisamos a todos, verdad Itachi-san

-s-si

-Que pasa, Itachi-san

-Na-nada

-… mmmm… bien me bañare…

-o-ok

ITACHI POV

No puedo creer que una niña tenga tanta fuerza como para poder jalarme toda la cueva completa… estoy hecho un desastre… también necesito bañarme…

-Neeee Itachi-saaan donde esta el baño?

-esta … (volteando a verla) … POR QUE SOLO TRAES UNA TOALLA DE BAÑOOOO! TAPATE ALGO! (tapándose los ojos, sonrojado)

-Por que?

-QUEEEEE, QUEEEE COMO QUE POR QUE, ERES MUJER, DEBES DE CUIDARTE MAAS!

- ASH, BIEN… ESPERA.. (abre un cajón) listo

-Ya te tapaste?

-Si

-Bien (destapándose los ojos) te ayudare a buscar el baño…

-Gracias…

MEI POV 7:00 pm

Después de que Itachi me mostro donde estaba el baño… me bañe en 30 minutos y me fui a la habitación

-Listo Itachi-…san

Itachi se encontraba en una toalla de baño y solo con boxers…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh (saliendo de la habitación)

ITACHI POV

Me había bañado en el baño que estaba por la sala, pero nunca imagine que Mei fuera a encontrarme a medio cambiar… Me cambie rápido y Sali y vi a Mei tirada en el piso, con los ojos tapados con ambos brazos suyos y con una bata de baño…

-Mei ya puedes descubrirte los ojos, ya me cambie…

-Seguro?

-Si

-Bien (se destapa los ojos) …

-Saldre para que te puedas cambiar tu…

-si, gracias, Itachi-san

MEI POV 7:10 pm

Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude… para no dejar a Itachi esperando ..

-Listo ya puedes pasar Itachi-san

-Ok

NORMAL POV 7:30 pm

Nuestros Akatsukis se encontraban ya todos listos y arreglados para irse… (n/a: no soy buena para describir ropa… pero al final dejare los links para que vean la ropa)

Mei llevaba una playera azul, un collar rojo y un mallón de cuadros

Mitsuki llevaba una playera medio rara de colores, un collar azul y un mallon negro/gris

Itachi llevaba una sudadera azul, una playera con rayas azules y blancas y un pantalón de mezcilla café

"Tobi" llevaba su tradicional mascara, una camisa de cuadritos azules y rojos y un pantalón café

Kisame llevaba una camisa de manga corta negra y un pantalón negro

Deidara llevaba una playera roja, ensima de esta un saco negro y un pantalón de mezclilla rojo

Pain llevaba una playera blanca, ensima un chaleco y un pantalón de mezclilla

Konan llevaba una playera negro, ensima de esta llevaba una sudadera gris que le llegaba hasta su pierna, un mallon negro y un goro azul

Hidan llevaba una camisa azul (n/a: con tres botones desabrochados), pantalón de mezclilla cafe, cinturón café obscuro y lentes de sol (n/a: no tengo idea por que xD)

Sasori, Kakuzu y Zetsu llevaban su tradicional bata de Akatsuki (n/a: no se me ocurrio que mas podrían llevar ellos xD)

MEI POV 7:40 pm

-Bien… ya están todos, VAMONOOOOOS

-(todos) SIIIIIII!

CONTINUARA

Hola gente que leyó estas locuras mias… bueno espero les guste… este es un fanfic solo publicado en bueno y aprovocho en decirles

-Gracias por su apoyo … :´D

-Espero les gusten mis tonterías

- Y por ultimo …. Gracias por los reviews… arigatou mattane


	3. Karaoke, canciones y ¿el doctor simi?

HOLA GENTE :D GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HEN DEJADO :´D ME HACEN MUY FELIZ… REALMENTE NO PENSE QUE MI PRIMER FANFIC TUVIERA REVIEWS, SIEMPRE PENSE QUE SERIE UN FIC SIN REVIEWS Y GRACIAS A USTEDES SIGO ESTE RARO FIC… BUENO CAMBIARE UN POCO LO HISTORIA, BUENO NO COMO YA LA TENGO SI NO EN EL MODO… EJEMPLO:

_Cuando hablaban o narran los personajes normalmente no se le entendía así que lo cambie y quedara algo asi:::_

_Itachi POV_

**Mei estaba acomodando sus cosas en el mueble que estaba a lado de su cama pero cuando me di vuelta para ver pero cuando la busque donde se suponía que tenia que estar no estaba si no parada enfrente de mi**

_**-amo lo dangos con todo mi alma- **_dijo Mei

_**-yo también- **_dije

_BUENO ESO ES ALGO DE LO QUE CAMBIE… TAMBIEN LAS ACCIONES QUE HACEN MIENTRAS ESTAN HABLANDO YO (¬¬) LAS REPRESENTABA ASI:::_

_-__**amo los dangos **_(sonríe) _**con todo mi alma**_

_**-yo también **_(la abraza)

BUENO ESO CAMBIE Y SE REPRESENTARA ASI:::::

Itachi POV

_**-amo los dangos ***_sonríe*** con toda mi alma- **dijo Mei

_**-yo también **_*****la abrazo***- **dije

Y POR ULTIMO, SI YA SE ABURRIERON PERO ERA MEJOR PARA QUE SE LE ENTENDIERA, BUENO LO ULTIMO CUANDO PIENSAN NO SE ENTENDÍA (¬¬ bueno eso no lo publique pero en el anterior había una "sección" especial donde nuestros akatsukis salen hablando acerca del resumen del capitulo y del siguiente) BUENO LOS PENSAMIENTOS QUEDARAN ASI::::

Itachi POV

-_**amo los dangos ***_sonríe*** **_**con toda mi alma- **_dijo Mei

_**-yo también***_la abrazo***- **dije - (_**La amo mucho, quiero estar con ella para siempre)**_

Bueno asi queda en paréntesis con negritas, cursiva y subrayado son los pensamientos por si no entendieron… bueno y un ultimo detalle que olvidaba… cuando habla zetsu queda asi:::::

Itachi POV

_**-yo también***_la abrazo_***- **_dije_** - **__**(La amo mucho, quiero estar con ella para siempre)**_

_**-**__Itachi deja de hacer cosas pervertidas con Mei, __**Si Itachi que no vez que es solo una niña- **_dijo Zetsu

Bueno el zetsu blanco con letras cursivas y el zetsu blanco letras cursivas y negritas…

Bueno eso fue todo… ahora si pasemos al capítulo 3…

Capítulo 3.- Karaoke, canciones y ¿el doctor simi? Parte 1/3

Mei POV

**Nos encaminamos al karaoke, no podía esperar más, era un sueño, ir al karaoke, con Akatsuki, y mas genial con Itachi, no es que fuera una pervertida como Mitsuki-onee-chan pero es que siempre de los siempre había amado a Itachi Uchiha, y esta es una oportunidad única, no la puedo desperdiciar…**

_**-Llegamos-**_ dijo Pain

_**-¡SIIII, VAMOS A ENTRAR!**_- dije muy emocionada, corriendo hacia la entrada

_**-Si, pero**_*****me detiene*_**cada quien tiene que cooperar con 40 yenes-**_ dijo Pain

_**-Bien, bien ***_sacando mi monedero*****_**tome, tome aquí están… 80 yenes para que después no me ande pidiendo, "líder-sama"-**_ le dije

_**-Bueno, los demás no se hagan los idiotas y cooperen también-**_ dijo Pain mientras veía como todos, menos Itachi y yo, se iban sin pagar

_**-NOOOOOOOOOO POR FAVOR LIDER-SAMA 40 YENES ES MUCHO **_*****llorando*- grito Kakuzu

_**-¡KAKUZU PAGA O TE JURO QUE MAÑANA AMENECERAS EN UN LAGO Y TU DINERO NUNCA LO VAS A VOLVERLO A VER!-**_le grito Mitsuki quien sacaba su monedero al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Madara/Tobi con mano izquierda

_**-O-okey pagare-**_ dijo Kakuzu, asustado de lo que le podía pasar a su dinero

**Después de que todos pagaran entramos al karaoke, era genial, era el karaoke más grande que haya visto, tenía dos pisos y estaba separado por cuantos, eso era genial me pongo nerviosa cuando mucha gente me ve . . . un momento . . . ¡YO NUNCA HE CANTADO! Que rayos voy a hacer…**

_**-Bien quien va a comenzar- **_dijo Deidara

-_**Que tal si hacemos un sorteo-**_ opino Itachi

_**-¡SIIIII!-**_ grite –_**(Un momento. . . ¡qué tal si me toca el numero 1! Que voy a hacer…)**_

_**-Si pero para que sea más emocionante también hagamos un sorteo para cantar en parejas- **_ dijo Kisame, maldito sushi podrido…

_**-O-okey- **_dije

**Itachi y Deidara comenzaron a hacer el sorteo cortando papelitos y escribiendo del 1 al 10 en cada uno.**

_**-Bien, tomen uno cada uno- **_dijo Itachi, pasando por el lugar de cada uno, hasta que llego mi turno de sacar…

_**-**__**(tengo miedo si me toca uno voy a morir en este momento…)**_*cerré los ojos y tome un papelito*

-_**No lo abras hasta que todos tengan uno okey, Mei ***_sonriendo* - me dijo Itachi

_**-O-okey, Itachi-san-**_ le dije casi hipnotizada por su sonrisa

**Itachi paso con los otros y por fin se terminaron … era el momento de abrir mi papelito… que me tocaria…**

**-**_**Bien ahora ábranlo-**_ dijo Deidara

**Lo abrí lentamente, pero sin ver que contenía… abrí lentamente mi ojo derecho y vi que tenia…**

Mitsuki POV

_**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**_ grite al saber que el numero que me había tocado era el numero 1

-_**Por que gritas, Mitsuki-chan-**_ me dijo "Tobi"

_**-Por que me toco el numero 1- **_dije

_**-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Me toco el 7, wiiiiii, genial- **_grito Mei

_**-Suertuda-**_ le dije en voz baja

_**-Bien Mitsuki como tu eres el numero uno pasa por favor…-**_ me dijo Deidara

_**-Okey-**_ le dije y después pase a la plataforma

**Escogí la canción "Sunset love suicide" de Gumi Megpoid… comenzó a sonar la canción**

**yuugure toki no hikari wa**

**makka ni moe te kage o nobashi te ku**

**iki ga kurushii, shime rare ta you de**

**hiratai hoo ni wa kimi no taion ga**

**aa, kimi dake wa**

**zutto suki desu to**

**sou, negae ta no**

**demo kimi no mawari ni wa dare desu ka?**

**daisuki na kimi no tame desu kara**

**daiji na mono wa zenbu age**

**kimi dake ni sasage ta watashi no karada de**

**asoba re ta dake**

**ran ra ra ran ra ra ran ran ra ra ...**

**katte ureshii wa na ichi mon me**

**make te kuyashii wa na ichi mon me**

**aishiai sa re hana ichi mon me**

**kurushi kurushimu hana ichi mon me**

**kimi wa watashi no mono?**

**kimi wa watashi no mono?**

**kimi wa watashi no mono?**

**kimi wa watashi no mono**

**daisuki na kimi no tame desu kara**

**daiji na mono wa zenbu age**

**zenbu kimi ni age ta watashi ni**

**miren sura mo nai**

**demo ima, kimi no koto o**

**aisu hito ga fue ta you desu kara**

**dakara mou, ubawa re nai you ni**

**isso issho ni shino u**

**-**_**Ya…-**_ dije y me fui a sentar a mi lugar –_**(wow nunca pensé que me saliera tan bien la canción de Gumi, esto es genial)**_

_**-. . . ¡Wow! Eres genial, Mitsuki-chan- **_ me dijo "Tobi"

_**-¡SI! Cantas muy bien… ¿pero que canción mas perturbadora..no lo creees?-**_ me dijo Deidara _**–¿Bueno quien es el numero 2?**_

_**-Yo…- **_dijo "Tobi"

_**-Bien, Tobi pasa- **_ dijo Deidara

_**-¡Tobi es un buen chico!-**_ dijo y subio a la plataforma…

Tobi/Madara POV

**No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer pero… esta bien le enseñare a Mitsuki que no es la única que puede cantar bien… Escogí la canción "Yandelenka" de Len Kagamine…**

**sorawa haiiro kumoyuki mo ayashiku**

**marude bokuno kokoro mitaidane onajidane**

**potsuri hitosuji ochitekita sizuku wa**

**sorano? bokuno? docchi? wakaranai**

**soredeii**

**(...shiritaku nai)**

**kasamo motazuni zubunure de hitori konomama**

**hibiku amaoto ga sonnna bokuno**

**sonzai sae mo kaki keshite iku**

**yande yande hayaku yande**

**kono mama ja kowarete magirete shimai sō**

**naite naite namida karete**

**sorenanoni imada kono miwa nureta mama**

**...tsumetai**

**kitto ashita mo nikoyaka ni o"hayō"**

**boku no kimochi nante shiranai de iun dane**

**tadano "aisatsu" sono teido dakeredo**

**fukaku kokoro kezuru iu naraba "kyōki" kamo**

**(...wakatte runo?)**

**kimi no shisen no sono sakini bokuwa inakute**

**zutto suki datta sono egao mo**

**ima dewa nazeka nikutara shiiyo**

**yande yande kokoro yande**

**kono mama ja itsuka kie usete shimai sō**

**itai itai mune ga itai**

**okashiine kimi wo shinu hodo aishi teru**

**...kowai yo**

**hayaku kaihō shite hosii raku ni nari tai**

**hibi ku nōnai ni dareka no koe**

**"sore nara subete kowashite shimae"**

**yande yande kodō yande**

**sewashi naku ugoku urusai shinzō wo**

**tomete tomete hayaku tomete**

**kimi no te de boku wo ima sugu keshi satte**

**...onegai**

**yanda yanda oto ga yanda**

**kimi no me ni utsuru jibun ga kowa sugite**

**nande nande korewa uso da**

**meno mae ga akaku somatte kurui sō**

**...tasuke te**

Mei POV

**Rayos hasta Tobi canta bien… no puedo creer eso… voy a morir en este instante… **

**-**_**Felicidades, Tobi cantas muy bien- **_ le dije

-_**¡COMO CONOCES A LEN KAGAMINE!-**_le grito Mitsuki a Tobi

_**-Tobi es un buen chico y conoce a todos los idols del mundo- **_contesto

_**-…¿Bueno quien es el tres?- **_pregunto Deidara

_**-Yo-**_ dijo Konan

_**-Bien Konan pasa- **_dijo Deidara

-_**Si- **_dijo y procedió a pasar a la plataforma

**Konan escogió la canción "Rolling Girl" de Miku Hatsune **

**Rolling girl wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite**

**sawagu atama no naka wo kaki mawashite kaki mawashite**

**mondai nai to tsubuyaite kotoba wa ushina wareta?**

**mou shippai mou shippai**

**machigai sagashi ni owa reba mata mawaru no!**

**mou ikkai mou ikkai**

**watashi wa kyo mo korogari masu to**

**Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu**

**kotoba ni imi wo kanade nagarai**

**mou ii kai? mada desu yo**

**mada mada saki wa mie nai node iki wo tomeru no ima**

**Rolling Girl no nare no hate todoka nai mukou no iro**

**kasanaru koe to koe wo maze awase te maze awase te**

**mondai nai totsubuyaita kotoboo wa ushina wareta**

**dou nattatte iin datte sa machigai datte okoshi chaou to**

**sasou sakamichi**

**mou ikkai mou ikkai**

**watashi wo douka korogashite to**

**Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu**

**mukuchi ni imi wo kasane nagarai**

**mou ii kai?**

**mou sukoshi mo sugu nanika mieru daro to iki wo tomeru no ima**

**mou ikkai mou ikkai**

**watashi wa kyo mo korogari masu to**

**Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu**

**kotoba ni imi wo kanade nagarai**

**mou ii kai? mou ii yo**

**sono soro kimi mo tsukareta roune iki wo yameru no ima**

**-¡**_**Bien Konan, tu siempre cantas excelente!- **_le dijo Deidara _**–Bien ¿quien es el 4?**_

_**-yo- **_dijo Hidan

_**-Jeje, ya te quiero ver cantar, Hidan- **_dijo Deidara

_**-Ya veras, yo canto excelente también…ya verás rubia oxigenada-**_ amenazo y subio a la plataforma…

**Hidan escogió la canción "Madness of Duke Venomania" de Kaupo Kamui… ¿Cómo conocían vocaloid?**

**kyou mo mata utsukushii onna ga**

**boku no moto otozureru**

**hohoemi wo ukaberu anata wa**

**atarashii tsuma to naru**

**kindan no akuma to no keiyaku**

**te ni ireta kono chikara**

**boku wo mita subete no onna wa**

**miryou sare ochite iku**

**josei wo miryou suru****chikara wo te ni ireta**

**otoko wa hitori sumu****yashiki no chikashitsu ni**

**ki ni itta onna wo****tsugitsugi to tsure komi**

**haaremu wo tsukuri ageta**

**doku wo himeta ribidoo no aji**

**tsuki sashita yaiba no kairaku**

**chi to ase wa majiri ai yagate**

**murasaki no shizuku e to kawaru**

**fuku wo nugi sute daki aeba**

**genjitsu e wa mou ni-do to modorenai**

**moyasareta mukashi no shouzouga**

**sute satta kako no boku**

**dareshi mo ga azakeri waratta**

**ano kao wa wasuretai**

**katawara no kawaii onna wo**

**daki yosete kisu wo suru**

**kanojo wa sou katsute boku no koto**

**baka ni shita osananajimi**

**aru hi wo sakai ni shite kunijuu no onna ga**

**itsu shika tsugitsugi to yukue wo kuramaseta**

**aru mono wa nyoubou aru mono wa musume wo**

**ushinai tohou ni kureta**

**yami ni somaru ribidoo no iro**

**todomaranu mugen no jouyoku**

**gensou wa subete wo nomi komi**

**boku wa mou hito dewa nakunaru**

**kami ni sakarai daraku suru**

**kore ga boku no nozondeta kyouki no Night**

**kyou mo mata utsukushii onna ga**

**boku no moto otozureru**

**saa oide boku no mune no naka**

**odorou yo kono haaremu de**

**chikazuita anata wo dakishime**

**hohoenda sono shunkan**

**totsuzen no surudoi itami to**

**chi ni somaru boku no mune**

**kieta koibito wo sagashiteta wakamono**

**ibasho wo tsukitometa akuma no sumu yashiki**

**wakamono wa josou shite akuma ni chikazuita**

**futokoro no katana wo akuma ni tsuki sashita**

**doku wo himeta katana ga sasari**

**boku wa sono ba ni taore konda**

**chi to ase wa majiri ai yagate**

**murasaki no shizuku e to kawatte iku**

**jutsu no toketa onnatachi wa subete**

**ware ni kaeri yashiki kara nige dashita**

**boku no koto isshun dake mite**

**saigo ni yashiki kara deta nowa**

**ano osananajimi matte yo**

**mada kimi ni suki da to ittenai**

**O.o ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER INCLUSO HIDAN CANTA BIEEEEEN! QUE VOY A HACER… VOY A MORIR EN ESTO, DESPUES DE HACER MI MALA INTERPRETACION DE ALGUNA CANCION ITACHI NO ME VOLVERA A HABLAR**

**/La loca mente de Mei/ Mini capitulo 1.- Itachi me dejo **

Normal POV

Mei esta cantando una canción desconocida pero canta horrible… cuando termina todos se quedan con cara de WTF! Y no le dicen nada pero::::

_**-¿I-Itachi can-cante bien?**_- le pregunta

-_**NO, cantaste horrible, y todavía te haces llamar miembro de Akatsuki… aléjate de mi… mejor de ire con tu amiga Mitsuki ella si canta bien-**_ le contesto y se fue a sentar a lado de Mitsuki…

_**-Itachi… yo… te…amo…por que…lo hiciste…irte …con Mitsuki… mi… mejor amiga… como te atrevez…- **_decía Mei mientras salía corriendo de ese lugar

/Fin del mini capitulo/

Normal POV

**Mientras Mei estaba concentrada en su mini capítulo, Pain, Kisame ya habían cantado y era turno de nuestra queridísima Mei.**

**-**_**Oye Mei, te toca eres la séptima, no?-**_ decía Deidara acercándose a Mei

_**-QUEEEE TAN RAPIDO VOY YO! ¿!YA PASARON EL QUINTO Y EL SEXTO?!**_- grito asustada Mei…

_**-Si, Pain fue el quinto y kisame el sexto… eres tu la séptima… te toca, Mei**_

_**-Voy a morir… esta bien…**_

Mei POV

**No veas a Itachi y a Mitsuki, no veas a Itachi y a Mitsuki… por dios espero me de un paro cardiaco… esto es peor que hacer un examen de inglés… **

**Escogí la canción "Kokoro" de Rin Kagamine**

_**(no pasa nada, no pasa nada, no pasa nada)**_

**Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto**

**Dekibae o iu nara kiseki**

**Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai**

**Sore wa kokoro to iu PUROGURAMU**

_**(TT_TT TENGO MIEDO! !YA NO PUEDO CONTINUAR!)**_

**Ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi**

**Hitori de nokosareta**

**Kiseki no robotto wa negau**

**Shiritai ano hito ga**

**Inochi no owari made**

**Watashi ni tsukutteta**

**kokoro**

_**(PREFIERO QUE ME DE UN INFARTO AQUI MISMO…. OOH JASHIN-SAMA POR FAVOR MATAME YAAAAA! NO LO SOPORTO… ES MUCHA TENCION)**_

**Ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki**

**Nazeka namida ga tomarana**

**Naze watashi furueru**

**Kasoku suru kodou**

**Kore ga watashi no nozonda kokoro**

**fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**

**Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o**

**fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**

**Watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o**

**fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**

**Nande fukaku setsuna**

_**(No es tan malo … pero esta canción parece que… se la dedico a Itachi… pero de algún modo si se la dedico… el es mi luz… me saco de un abismo muy profundo)**_

**Ima kizuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o**

**Kitto hitori wa sabishii**

**Sou, ano hi, ano toki**

**Subete no kioku ni yadoru kokoro ga afuredasu**

**Ima ieru hontou no kotoba**

**Sasageru anata ni**

**arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou**

**Ga kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete**

**arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou**

**Isshoni sugoseta hibi o**

**arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou**

**Anata ga watashi ni kureta subete**

**arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou**

**Eien ni utau Aa~**

_**(Se termino, se termino, se termino, por fin)**_

**Nadie decía nada… acaso cante tan mal…n esto es igual como lo pensé.. cante horrible… por favor jashin-sama mátame ya porque me castigas así…**

**-**_**Mei-**_ dijo Deidara

_**-Que-**_ dije con un hilo de voz

_**-¡Cantas mejor que todos nosotros…!-**_ me dijo

_**-En-enserio, lo dices enseri, Deidara- **_dije casi llorando

_**-SI, cantas muy bien Mei-**_dijo Itachi

_**-Itachi ***_con lagrimas en los ojos* _**enserio lo crees?- **_le pregunte

_**-SI- **_me dijo y luego me dedico una sonrisa

_**-Bien quien es el octavo…?- **_dijo Deidara

-_**yo- **_dijo Itachi

_**-Bien pasa Itachi- **_le dijo Deidara e Itachi subio a la plataforma..

**Itachi escogio la canción "prisoner" de Len kagamine**

**aru jidai aru basho**

**hitori no shuujin ga**

**sakugoshi ni koi wo suru**

**SETSUNAI SETSUNAI**

**jiyuu wo ubaware**

**hakugai wo ukeru**

**kitanai boku to kimi to ja**

**SAGAARU SAGAARU**

**tegami wo kakimashita**

**kami hikouki wo otte**

**futari no kabe koetekeru you ni**

**TONDEKE TONDEKE**

**ah itsuka jiyuu ni**

**nareru to iu no mo**

**uso da to**

**shitterun da**

**kimi ga ireba donna uso datte**

**subete hontou ni naru ki ga shita**

**[boku to kocchi ni kite hanasou yo]**

**keshite kono omoi ha tsutawaranai**

**dakedo kimi wo**

**miteru koto ga**

**ashita he no**

**sasayaka na shiawase**

**iku hi iku tsuki**

**are kara mainichi**

**kimi no kami hikouki ga boku no**

**YOROKOBI YOROKOBI**

**dakedo mo kimi ha**

**totsuzen boku ni tsugeta**

**tooku ni iku no yo dakara**

**BAIBAI BAIBAI**

**ah nikushimi nagara**

**kyou made ikitekite**

**kore hodo**

**naita hi ha nai**

**kimi ga ireba donna unmei mo**

**egao ni kaerareru ki ga shitan da**

**namae mo shiranai kimi to deatte**

**mirai ga kagayaita ki ga shitan da**

**yobu koto mo**

**ou koto mo**

**deararenai**

**boku ni ha dekinai**

**tsui ni boku no ban ga kita**

**kimi no inakunatta ima**

**kono yo ni miren ha nai kedo**

**naze da ka KOKORO ga sakenderu**

**mou sukoshi dake ikitai**

**ima ha mou muzukashii kimochi ja**

**nakute tada saigo ni kimi ni**

**[AITAI]**

**kimi to sugoshita hi ha modorazu ni**

**soumatou no you ni yomigaeru**

**hitotsu hitotsu kimi ga kureta mono**

**sore ga boku no ikiru kate ni natteita**

**yami ga uzumaiteru zassou no**

**soba ni saku kirei na ichirin ka**

**ikiteiku sekai ga chigatta yo**

**dakedo hisshi ni te wo nobashiteta**

**o-negai moshi kore ga saigo nara**

**boku wo ano ko to hanashi wo sasete**

**semaku kurai tojita sono heya ni**

**setsunaku tada sono koe ha hibiku**

**mune mo iki mo**

**kurushiku naru**

**semete kimi no**

**namae dake demo**

**-**_**BRAVOOOOO! ITACHI-SAAAAAAN-**_ grito Kisame

_**-…-**_

_**-Cantas muy bien Itachi-san- **_le dije

_**-Je, gracias Mei…-**_me dijo y luego se sentó a lado de mi

_**-Bien… sigo yo-**_ dijo Deidara

**Deidara pidió ayuda con su canción por que era de dos… y escogió a Mitsuki para ser su acompañante de segunda voz… cantaron la canción "Adolescence" de Rin y Len Kagamine**

**Despues de Deidara iba Kakuzu quien canto la canción "El juicio de la corrupción" de Kaito Shion esa si es una canción para Kakuzu …**

**-Bien ahora qu terminamos de cantar individualmente, ahora toca cantar en parejas… bien dire como quedo..**

**1 con 3**

**2 con 4**

**3 con 5**

**4 con 6**

**5 con 7**

**6 con 8**

**7 con 9**

**8 con 10**

**9 con 1**

**10 con 2**

**Y la otra ronda quedo asi:::**

**1 con 2**

**3 con 4**

**5 con 6**

**7 con 8**

**9 con 10**

**Bueno comencemos**

_**Bueno ese fue el capitulo 3 el cual se divide en 3 partes… bueno espero dejen reviews y espero que les haya gustado, no saben lo que me cuesta hacer este mugroso fic.. no pero si estuve 5 horas pensando el capitulo y escribiendo ideas y pues dos horas escribiendo este capitulo-… bueno ahora pasemos a la sección AKATSUKI REVIEWS**_

**ITACHI**: hola gente, hoy yo sere su presentador de este mini show "Akatsuki reviews" bueno primero

**TOBI:** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AQUÍ ESTA TOBIIIIIIII

**ITACHI: **TOBIIIIII QUE HACES AQUÍ

**TOBI: **pues Mitsuki me dijo que te ayudara a presentar los reviews…

**ITACHI: **bueno comenzaremos con las gracias a los que dejaron reiews del primer capitulo:::

_**Alessia Scarlet- **_bueno gracias por dejar este primer comentario, tal vez haya un pequeño romance entre Hidan y Mei o Mitsuki … ya veremos que sale… pero si no pues tal vez amor fraternal , aunque no sean familiares

_**NatYChips-**_ jeje gracias por tu comentario, si a la loca que escribe esto también le encantan las parodias asi… jeje

**TOBI: **ahora Tobi presentara los reviews del segundo capitulo

_**Alessia Scarlet- **_T_T eres mala Alessia Scarlet… Mitsuki si asusto mucho a Tobi con su amenaza de convertirme en mujer …. Pero igual gracias por dejar review…

_**mugetsu-chan xd-**_ __O.o SIIIIII solo unas pocas durmen con Tobi ;D jejeje ok no pero el sueño de toda chica otaku akatsukiana es dormir con nosotros los akatsukis… jeje gracias por dejar review..

**ITACHI: **Bueno sigan dejando reviews, opiniones, quejas, sugerencias etc.

**TOBI: **adiosito recuerden que tobi es un buen chico y que si ustedes siguen los pasos de Itachi-san terminaran ojerosos igual que el

**ITACHI: **oyeeee mis ojeras son especiales… y tu maldita paleta andante

**MEI: **bueno como se están peleando… yo siguire… ¡Sigan dejando reviews! Cuidense ¡Adios!

**MITSUKI: **cada review que dejen sere presentado en "Akatsuki reviews"


	4. Karaoke, canciones y ¿el doctor simi? 2

Hola de nuevo aquí dando lata… ya los harte verdad… bueno pero igual les voy a seguir dando lata estas pocas vacaciones que me quedan… después no podre actualizar tan seguido mis fics por la mugrosa escuela… pero bueno mientras tratare de actualizar seguido… bueno ahora les trago el capitulo 4 de Akatsuki locos por dos niñas…

…

…

Capítulo 4.- Karaoke, canciones y ¿el doctor simi? – 2/3

Mitsuki POV

-_**Bien comencemos**_- dijo Deidara –_**Los primeros son… Mitsuki y Konan, pasen ustedes, tiene 5 minutos para decidir que canción van a cantar…-**_

_**-Si-**_ dijimos al mismo tiempo, y nos dirigimos a la plataforma.

_**-Cantamos la canción "Reboot"- **_dijimos al mismo tiempo.

_**-Bien tu cantas la parte de Miku y yo la de Luka, si- **_me dijo y yo solo asentí.

_**-Bien, ya estamos listas- **_dijimos y comenzó a sonar la música.

_**(n/a: cuando canta Mitsuki estará en negritas y cuando cante Konan en cursiva y cuando canten las dos en negrita y cursiva)**_

…

_Mada sukoshi kurai heya mahōtsukai ga orite _

_" Sayonara" to dake tsugeta_

**Kisetsu no nai hibi ga kasanari hajimeta toki o**

**Mada oboete iru yo**

_**`Sukinairo de kazaritsukete goran yo'**_

_**Hitotsuhitotsu karama sete wa hodoita**_

_**Kogarete ita koto ni kidzuku mae ni**_

_**Bokura wa kansei o osorete tōzake teta**_

**Ima wa shirokuro no butai kara denshi no yume o mi teru**

**Saisei o inotta ashioto**

**Soshite samete ita yojigen wa sono-iro o kae**

**Ubugoe o ageta**

_Itsumodōri no fūkei wa nigemichi o fusaide_

_Sono yō o yoake ni hiita_

**Kisetsu no nai hibi ga saigen naku tsudzuite ku**

**Son'na ki ga shi teru nda**

_**Akasaretashinjitsu wa doko ka kitai hazure**_

_**Kanashimi o matotta kagerō**_

_**Itsumo kansei o osorete wa tozashita sutōrī**_

_**Aita sono tsudzuki wa ――**_

_**Shirokuro no butai kara denshi no yume o mi teru**_

_**Saisei o inotta ashioto**_

_**Soshite samete ita yojigen wa sono-iro o kae**_

_**Ubugoe o ageta**_

…_**..**_

_**-¡BRAVO! MITSUKI, KONAN CANTAN MUY LINDO LAS DOS- **_gritaba Tobi

_**-Cállate, Tobi. Das pena ajena…-**_ le dije

_**-Tobi solo quería dar ánimos…-**_ dijo como niño regañado.

_**-Como sea, Deidara quien sigue- **_pregunte.

_**-…etto… jeje… Tobi y Hidan-**_dijo tratando de no reír.

_**-QUEEEE como que con el retrasado mental… me niego a cantar con el…-**_ dijo Hidan, no grito Hidan.

_**-Pero si haces eso, te tendremos que dar un castigo- **_dijo Mei con un aura de maldad.

_**-Yo que tu cantaba con Tobi- **_le dije.

_**-… ¿Por qué? No creo que el castigo pueda ser tan malo…- **_dijo muy… demasiado confiado, realmente no sabía cómo era Mei, cuando se ponía a crear castigos.

_**-Bien te diré tu castigo… pero tienes que venir aquí…-**_ dijo Mei, al parecer ella e Itachi tenían un gran castigo, por el simple hecho que solo ellos estaban sentados y con un aura de pura maldad.

Hidan se acercó a Mei y ella le susurro algo al oído, y la reacción de Hidan…

_**-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Vamos Tobi, vamos a cantar!- **_grito Hidan y jalo a Tobi hasta la plataforma…

_**-¡SI, Hidan-san va a cantar conmigo!- **_dijo Tobi

_**-Mei, que rayos le dijiste para que quisiera cantar con Tobi-**_ le pregunte.

_**- :3 Eso es secreto- **_me contesto y siguió comiendo la comida que le pidió a Itachi, esos dos realmente parecen novios.

-_**Itachi, tu tampoco me vas a decir, verdad?- **_pregunte con algo de esperanza de que el sí me dijera.

_**-Lo siento Mitsuki, pero Mei me dijo que no podía decirle a nadie-**_ me dijo.

_**-Bueno… entonces veamos que van a cantar- **_dije y vi que Tobi y Hidan ya habían elegido la canción y se estaban preparando.

_**-No puedo creer… van a cantar… Matryoshka… pero como Kaito y Gakupo…- **_dijo Mei.

…

_**1 2 3 4‼**_

_**kangae sugi no messeeji**_

_**dare ni todoku kamo shiranaide**_

_**kitto watashi wa itsu demo sou**_

_**tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika**_

_**zutsuu ga utau pakkeeji**_

_**itsu made tatte mo hari wa yo-ji**_

_**dare mo oshiete kurenai de**_

_**sekai wa sakasa ni mawari dasu**_

_**aa, waresou da**_

_**kioku mo zenbu nage dashite**_

_**aa, shiritai na**_

_**fukaku made**_

_**ano ne, motto ippai matte choudai**_

_**karinka? marinka? gen wo hajiite**_

_**konna kanjou dou shiyou ka?**_

_**chotto oshiete kurenai ka?**_

_**kando ryoukou 524**_

_**furoito? keroido? ken wo tataite**_

_**zenbu zenbu waratchaou ze**_

_**sassato odore yo baka damari**_

_**tende youchi na te wo tatakou**_

_**wazato kurutta choushi de hora**_

_**kitto watashi wa dou demo ii**_

_**sekai no ondo ga tokete iku**_

_**anata to watashi de randebuu?**_

_**randebuu? (hora) randebuu?**_

_**ara ma tondetta abanchuuru?**_

_**ashidori yugande 1,2,1,2**_

_**aa, hakisou da**_

_**atashi no zenbu uke tomete**_

_**aa, sono ryoute de**_

_**uke tomete**_

_**ano ne, chotto kiite yo daiji na koto**_

_**karinka? marinka? hoo wo tsunette**_

_**datte datte gaman dekinai no**_

_**motto suteki na koto wo shiyou?**_

_**itai itai nante nakanaide**_

_**pareido? mareido? motto tataite**_

_**matte nante itte matte matte**_

_**tatta hitori ni naru mae ni**_

_**anata to watashi de randebuu?**_

_**randebuu? (hora) randebuu?**_

_**ara ma tondetta abanchuuru?**_

_**ashidori yugande 1,2,1,2**_

_**(rai rai) yoi tsubuse**_

_**(rai rai) utai dase**_

_**(rai rai) kyou mo hora**_

_**tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika**_

_**(ne ne ne) motto ippai matte choudai**_

_**karinka? marinka? gen wo hajiite**_

_**konna kanjou dou shiyou ka?**_

_**chotto oshiete kurenai ka?**_

_**kando ryoukou 524**_

_**furoito? keroido? ken wo tataite**_

_**zenbu zenbu waratchaou ze**_

_**sassato odotte inaku nare**_

_**(chuu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta)**_

_**(chuu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta)**_

…

_**-Wow, no crei que cantaran tan… igual a Kaito y Gakupo.- **_dije.

_**-…-**_ no opino nada Mei, ya que la muy desgraciada estaba siendo abrazada por Itachi…

-_**Bueno Deidara a quien le toca-**_ dije un poco molesta.

_**-Emmm veamos… etto… a… jeje... Konan y Pain- **_dijo un poco asustado por la respuesta de Pain.

_**-…que- **_dijo Pain.

_**-No… nada solo que te toca a ti… con Konan- **_lo último lo dijo muy bajito pero entendible.

_**-Y que… ¿Konan que vamos a cantar?- **_ pregunto a Konan.

_**-Sweets & Bitters de Gakupo y Luka- **_dijo feliz… maldición acaso era la única... mujer… que no tenía pareja…

_**-Bien… vamos-**_ dijo Pain y subieron a la plataforma.

….

(PAIN)

Airain o hiite masukara o tsukeru BAR shareta ni hairu tame

Boku wa sūtsu ni mi o tsutsumi

Kimi no koto o ma~tsu teta

Takai hīru de senobi

Kisu no taka-sa mo au Irotoridori no kakuteru

Tēburu no kyandoru-tachi ga

Tomadoi o keshite ku

(KONAN)

Otonabita shigusa itsunomanika mitore teru

Akogare teta matenrō kanrakugai no sasoi

Kyō wa sore ni awasete miru

(AMBOS)

Amae mo shitto mo yorokobi ni kaete

Motomeru bakarija tsumaranaikara

Tsukinai yasashi-sa o ageru KARA DA-kun o kisanai

(PAIN)

Rūju wa usume ni honokana kōsui KEY hoteru no o uketori

Kimi wa doresu o mi ni matou

Soshite doa o aketa

(KONAN)

Suberikomu yubisaki itsunomanika dakishimeru

Mado kara no neon terasa rete ku karada

Kyō wa sore ni oborete miru

(AMBOS)

Itami mo mayoi mo hora sugu hata ni

Gomakasu bakarija tsumaranaikara

Mienai nukumori o ageru KARA DA-kun wa kaerenai

(PAIN)

Amae mo shitto mo yorokobi ni kaete

(KONAN)

Motomeru bakarija tsumaranaikara

(ambos)

Tsukinai yasashi-sa o ageru

(ambo)

Amae mo shitto mo yorokobi ni kaete

Motomeru bakarija tsumaranaikara

Tsukinai yasashi-sa o ageru KARA DA-kun o kisana

…

**Si realmente era la única mujer que no tenía pareja, primero Mei e Itachi, y después Konan y Pain, solo falta que también el transexual de Deidara tenga novio… jejeje…**

**-**_**Bien, Deidara quien sigue- **_pregunte.

_**-jajaajajajajajajaja… Kisame e Itachi, pero… ya me aburrí no creen- **_dijo Deidara.

_**-*todos*!SI!**_

_**-Qué tal si vamos a un bar, solo un par de horas- **_opino Itachi dejando de abrazar a Mei.

_**-…Un momento… ¿dónde están Zetsu y Sasori?- **_grito Mei.

_**-Mmmm… ahora que lo mencionas… es cierto donde están esos dos- **_dijo Pain.

_**-No importa, Pain. Vayamos al bar, si- **__le dijo Konan._

_**-… emmm si vamos- **_dijo en respuesta a Konan. _**–si pero… Cada quien es responsable de cuanto toman, no quiero ver tirados a Hidan y a Kisame en el suelo del baño-**_

_**-jeje que harán- **_dije.

_**-Bien, también se sentaran de tres por mesa, okey- **_dijo Pain y comenzó a caminar hacia el bar.

_**-Je yo quiero con Mitsuki y Tobi- **_dijo Deidara.

_**-¡SI! Sempai quiere estar con nosotros- **_dijo Tobi

_**-Cállate, Tobi solo me gusta estar contigo cuando tomamos, pero nada más- **_dijo Deidara.

MEI POV

No puedo creerlo, tal vez a Deidara le guste Mitsuki… por el simple hecho que Deidara se sonroja cada vez que ve a Mitsuki, jeje esto será divertido…

-_**Mei, ¿tu tomas?- **_me pregunto Itachi

_**-No, pero si tu- **_fui interrumpida

_**-Entonces vámonos a la cueva… no te preocupes a mí tampoco me gusta tomar-**_ me dijo.

_**-…Gracias, Itachi- **_ le dije y le dedique una sonrisa.

_**-Bueno como no vamos a ir, que tal si mejor vamos a comer… ¡DANGOS!- **_me dijo.

_**-Si- **_le dije y nos fuimos.

Itachi realmente es un buen chico, pero… necesito hacer algo para que no muera, sé que dentro de varios capítulos Sasuke se va ir de la aldea… si es que no ya se acaba de ir… tendré que convencer a Pain y más importante a Madara que no va a servir de nada capturar a los bijuus.

_**-Oye Itachi-**_

_**-Que pasa, Mei-**_

_**-Porque no han tenido misiones-**_

_**-Porque Pain ha estado investigando a las aldeas para ver dónde están los bijuus-**_

_**-Ya veo… pero yo sé que tu no quieres capturar a nadie y no planeas hacerlo, verdad- **_

_**-Como… como lo sabes-**_

_**-… Ahora no te puedo decir por qué-**_

_**-…Bien… pero dime que mas sabes de mi-**_

_**-Todo-**_

_**-…Todo… incluso-**_

_**-Si… se que tu no mataste a tu clan por más poder si no porque era una misión que Danzo, los ancianos de la hoja y el tercer Hokage te pidieron y que eras un doble espía, solo te uniste a Akatsuki para así poder vigilar que no atacaran Konoha-**_

_**-…Realmente… tu lo sabes, pero como… por favor dime-**_

_**-Lo siento… no te puedo decir, Itachi-san-**_

_**-… -**_

_**-Lo siento, lo siento (**_**nunca debí decirle eso) *llorando* (ahora el solo)**

**-Mei..-**

**-Que pasa, Itachi-san-**

**-No íbamos a ir a comer dangos-**

**-¿Eeh?…-**

**-Que ya no lo recordabas, jajaja eres una tontita-**

**-Oye- (pero tal vez no le afecto que lo supiera)**

**-Vamos, Mei-**

**-Sí, Itachi-san-**

…**.**

/AKATSUKI REVIEWS/

KONAN: Hola ahora me toca a mí presentar los comentarios… del capitulo 3…

PAIN**: hola Konan, y hola gente**.

KONAN**: PAIN QUE HACES AQUÍ, ME TOCA A MI PRESENTAR AKATSUKI REVIEWS… **

PAIN**: calma, calma Mei me dijo que te ayudara.**

KONAN**: bien… comenzare yo… la primera en comentar fue** _NatYChips_ **y nos dejo el siguiente cometario**_:::: _

_Wow me encanto el cap quien diria que los akatsukis cantarian taan bien xD ya quiero ver un romance ItachiXMei porque si ella no se apura en violarlo lo hare yo muajajajaj. Sigue asi besos! _

**jeje bueno eso es algo … emm extremo… jeje pero como podras ver en este capitulo ya se muestra un poco de su romance… y tal vez mas adelante podrán ser novios. No te preocupes, si habrá romance pero tal vez se tarde unos 5 capitulos depende que salga de la cabeza de la loca que escribe esto…**

PAIN: **Bien ahora me toca a mí con el segundo comentario… que fue por **Alessia Scarlet (_Ale-chan) _**quien escribió:::::**

_Muy buena conti me gusto que hayas cambiado la narrativa jaja aunque de las dos maneras estabanbien :)_

_Sigue asi me gusta esta clase de fic asi que porfa continualo_

_Ciaooo:)_

**Bueno gracias por tu comentario, y recuerden si no comentan les daré un Shinra Tensei y los voy…**

KONAN: **Olviden eso, dejen comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, ideas etc… cuídense Bye.**

PAIN: ** Lo del Shinra Tensei no es broma..**

MEI: **Recuerden Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, si no hubiera vivitos a todos los Akatsuki y hubiera creado mi personaje y se casaría con Itachi… xD**

MITSUKI: **Comenten que pareja quieren que salga en el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Karaoke, canciones y ¿el doctor simi? 3

HOLA n.n jeje ahora les traigo el capítulo 5 y última parte de esto… por fin jejeje ya se me había hecho eterno esto u.u bueno no importa. Jeje en esta parte me inspire en la canción: "El muchacho de los ojos tristes" de Jeanette.

0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Capitulo 5.- karaoke, canciones y ¿el doctor simi? – parte 3

**MITSUKI POV**

Cuando llegamos al bar, todo estaba normal, hasta que.

_**-Mitsuki-chan, vamos toma más-**_ decía "Tobi" muy borracho…

_**-Tobi estas borracho-**_ le dije.

_**-Clarou quep nop, verdaid Deidara-sempia-**_ le dijo buscando a Deidara, quien supuestamente se había ido al baño _**( ¬¬ si claro hace 2 horas que se fue al baño )**_

_**-Emm "Tobi" Deidara se fue al baño- **_le dije.

_**-Ven, vamos por el "sempia"- **_dijo mientras me jalaba al baño de hombres.

_**-Oye, Tobi. Espera, yo no puedo entrar ahí- **_le dije, tratando de zafarme, pero era más fuerte que yo.

_**-Vamoish, Mitsuki-chan. Ahí nadie entra más que para vomitar… o-**_ dijo…

_**-O que-**_ le dije –_**(Esto está mal, muy mal, si dije que me lo iba a violar, pero… pero… creo que me estoy arrepintiendo)-**_

_**-O… a dormir n.n- **_dijo y me soltó

_**-… … MALDITO, MALPARIDO, HIJO DE TU CHINGADA MADRE, YO PENSE QUE ERA OTRA COSA… SI TANTAS GANAS TIENES DE IR A BUSCAR A TU NOVIA TRANSEXUAL, ERES LIBRE DE ELLO PERO NO CUENTES CONMIGO, YO ME LARGO-**_ le dije y fui yendo pero

_**-No te vayas Mitsuki **__*abrazándome por detrás* __**no era mi intención-**_ me dijo.

_**-Eres… un… maldito malparido- **_le dije, me di la vuelta y lo abrace.

_**-Y tú eres muy linda- **_correspondiendo el abrazo.

_**-**__*sonrojo* __**En-enserio crees que soy linda- **_

_**-Claro que sí, tu eres muy hermosa- **_contesto.

_**-…Gra-gracias, Tobi- **_dije muy sonrojada.

_**-TOBI QUIERE VIOLAR A MITSUKIIII!- **_grito Deidara saliendo del baño, despeinado y sin su playera.

_**-QUEEEEEE!- **_ grito Pain, ebrio. _**–TOBI, DEJA A MITSUKI, NO ES TIEMPO PARA hacer ese tipo de cosa, SUELTALA-**_ dijo a la cual "Tobi" se espantó y me soltó.

**MEI POV**

Después de ir a cenar dangos, Itachi y yo regresamos a la cueva, no había nadie. Asi que fuimos a nuestra habitación. Itachi se recostó en su cama y yo en la mía.

_**-Oye, Itachi-san-**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-**_

_**-¿Y si Pain se da cuenta de que no estamos?-**_

_**-No te preocupes, tengo un plan de emergencia-**_

_**-… ¿cuál?-**_

_**-Decirle que te sentías mal y que por eso te traje a la cueva-**_

_**-Ya veo, jeje que buen plan… tengo hambre-**_

_**-SI-**_

_**-VAMOOOOS POR MAAAS DANGOOOOOOS, VAMOS ITACHI-SAAAAAAN, VAMOS POR MAS DANGOOOOOS!**_

_**-SIIIIIIII-**_

**NORMAL POV.**

La verdad era que Itachi desde que vio a Mei, se enamoró de ella, pero no le podía decir. En cambio Mei, bueno ella igual desde que vio a Itachi en el manga, se enamoró de él.

Mientras en estos momentos en el bar se encontraba, Mitsuki, Deidara y Tobi, platicando sobre cosas triviales, hasta que.

**MITSUKI POV.**

_**-Mitsuki, ¿te gusta alguien?- **_pregunto Deidara.

_**-…etto… pues creo que no… jeje- **_dije un poco nerviosa.

_**-mmm… no te creo- **_dijo Deidara.

_**-P-porque-**_

_**-Tu cara delata lo contrario-**_

_**-(Maldición… incluso el transexual de Deidara se da cuenta de esto… rayos tengo que salir de esto) …Bueno y tú que… que chingados estabas haciendo en el baño- **_dije astutamente.

_**-Emmm… pues yo… NO TE TENGO QUE CONTESTAR ESO…-**_ me dijo sonrojado.

_**-Vamos, Dei- **_dije abrazándolo.

_**-***__sonrojado__*** etto… no… ni loco te diré lo que estaba haciendo-**_

_**-YA USTEDES DOS CALMENSE PARECEN NOVIOS- **_grito un "Tobi" celoso.

_**-(jeje esto se puso interesante) Vamos Tobi, no te pongas celoso, tu sabes de Mitsuki-chan te ama- **_le dije.

_**-Etto... mmm… creo… que sí- **_dijo "Tobi" nervioso

_**-hmp… mejor me voy y dejo a los novios solos- **_dijo el transexual de Deidara, yéndose a quien sabe donde.

_**-ooh vamos, Dei. No te pongas celoso igual que "Tobi"-**_ le dije y lo traje de nuevo a su asiento.

_**-..etto… emmm… un momento… YO NO SOY IGUAL QUE EL MALDITO CARA DE LOLLY-POP- **_grito Deidara.

_**-(Es mi oportunidad) ***__fingiendo llorar__*** buaaaaa, Tobi. EL TRANSEXUAL DE DEIDARA ME GRITO EN LA CARA! ***__Llorando en el pecho de Tobi__***PEGALE POR MI!-**_ dije a Tobi.

_**-Si… ***__se acerca a Deidara__*** Que le pasa Deidara-sempai, no sabía que le gritaba a las mujeres… es un machista…- **_le dijo Tobi a Deidara que se quedó con cara de O.o WTF!

_**-QUEEEE! YO NO SOY MACHISTA…-**_ dijo Deidara

_**-Claro que si lo es, si no entonces pídele disculpas a Mitsuki-chan-**_ le dijo.

_**-Hmp… está bien- **_dijo y se acercó a donde estaba sentada. -_**Perdóname, Mitsuki-**_

_**-… emm… claro (jeje esto realmente es divertido) Pero… Mitsuki-chan no está convencida de que Dei realmente este avergonzado por lo que hizo…-**_

_**-Si, sempai… discúlpese sinceramente, con Mitsuki-chan- **_dijo Tobi.

_**-…Esta bien, Mitsuki por favor perdóname, no quise gritarte, me perdonas- **_dijo casi arrodillándose.

_**-…No, hasta que digas "Perdóname, Mitsuki-chan. Siento todo lo que te he hecho, soy un sucio gusano" vamos dilo-**_ dije como si fuera una reina… _**-(Esto se está poniendo divertido)-**_

_**-QUUEEEE! Porque… me niego…- **_dijo y se volteo.

_**-Bien... entonces vivirás en un mundo lleno de injusticias, donde nunca descansaras, serás tú el que pague las consecuencias, Deidara-**_ dije con mi voz de superioridad.

_**-QUUE, QUEEE, ¿ME ESTAS MALDICIONDO? MOCO-**_ dijo pero lo interrumpí.

_**-Buaaaaaa! EL TRANSEXUAL DE DEIDARA ME ESTA OFENDIENDO, TOBI… MEJOR VAMONOS, YA NO HAY QUE JUNTARNOS CON ESE PLEBEYO-**_dije para después caminar hacia la salida.

_**-Sí, Mitsuki-chan. Adiós, sempai-**_dijo "Tobi" e hizo lo mismo que yo.

_**-… ***__suspiro__*** Esos dos están locos...-**_ alcance a oír a Deidara _**– (Ese transexual me las va a pagar cuando lo vuelva a ver).**_

Salimos del bar, acompañados por un Hidan más que borracho, no tengo de idea cuando se nos pegó este maldito religioso, pero jeje era divertido traer al "muy buen chico" y al "condenado jashinista".

_**-Wooow, mira, mira ahí una farmacia de simi y mira incluso se encuentra la botarga ahí, que tal si hacemos algo divertido- **_opino Hidan.

_**-Que propones hacer, con- que diga Hidan- **_dije viendo que Hidan se paraba de repente.

_**-Mitsuki te apuesto que no tiras la botarga de simi-**_ dijo muy seguro… _**(Ooh, me estas retando a mi… realmente no sabes con quien te metes, Hidan… no por algo Mei me decía la reina de los retos) –Acepto, si ganó… besaras a Kakuzu y si pierdo…**_

_**-Besaras al retrasado metal- **_dijo.

_**-Bien…-**_ dije, las dos apuestas estaban a mi favor, si perdía podía besar a "Tobi" y si ganaba podía ver si a Hidan le gustaba Kakuzu _**(*3* Yaoiiiiiii)**_

_**-Las damas primero- **_dijo.

_**-No te preocupes, los pendejos primero-**_ le dije.

_**-Ooh gracias… espera un minuto, COMO TE ATREVEZ CHIQUILLA ENGREÍDA, BIEN TE MOSTRARE QUE SI PUEDO TIRAR LA MALDITA BOLA, QUE SE HACE PASAR POR UN DOCTOR SANO…-**_ dijo Hidan mientras corria hacia la botarga…

_**-Pobre botarga- **_dijo Tobi.

_**-Si- **_ conteste.

Hidan iba corriendo… posiblemente la botarga era ninja, de repente volteo a ver hacia Hidan, intento apartarse de ahí, pero la botarga no lo dejo, consecuencia el pobre hombre en la botarga recibió a un jashinista borracho.

_**-MITSUKI SE CANCELA LA APUESTA, CORRRRREEEEE! LA JODIDA BOTARGA LLAMO A LA POLICIA… CORRRE!- **_griaba Hidan mientras corrió hacia un edificio, posiblemente abandonado _**–YO LOS DISTRAIRE, TU Y EL MALPARIDO VAYANSE… CORRAAAAN…-**_

_**-Pero Hidan-**_ dije, no podía dejarlo solo.

_**-QUE CHINGADOS ESTAS ESPERANDO… VAYANSE… JODER- **_grito.

_**-Vamos, Mitsuki-chan. No podemos quedarnos aquí- **_ me dijo Tobi mientras me cargaba al estilo "princesa"

_**-…etto… Madara-san… puedo caminar… sabe- **_dije sonrojada.

_**-Si lo se, pero… asi estamos mejor- **_dije y siguió corriendo.

Llegamos a un parque, era hermoso.

_**-Listo, no creo que esos policías nos sigan hasta aquí- **_dijo Madara.

_**-Eso creo- **_dije mientras veía el panorama _**–Etto Madara-san ya me puedes bajar-**_

_**-No gracias así estoy bien- **_dijo el muy… maldito.

_**-QUEE, pero que dices Madara, tomar realmente te afecta, ya no sabe lo que dice- **_ dije tratando de zafarme.

_**-***_Abrazándome_*** Claro que no, en estos momentos estoy sobrio- **_ me dijo.

_**-Qué, pero yo te vi… borracho- **_le dije.

_**-Hmp, el que viste era "Tobi"- **_dijo.

_**-Ya veo… pero… entonces al que me está cargando es Madara- **_dije algo insegura.

_**-SI-**_ dijo Madara y luego se incoó para que bajara.

_**-Espera, estas muy calientito, mejor sígueme cargando- **_le dije a lo cual él se sorprendió.

_**-… Primero me dices que te baje y ahora me dices eso… acaso eres bipolar- **_me dijo juguetonamente.

_**-No te preocupes… soy completamente normal… pero aparte tu me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo- **_dijo.

_**-Oye-**_

_**-Que pasa-**_

_**-Me gustas-**_

_**-QUEEEEEE-**_

0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

**DEIDARA: ¿**Que les pareció el capítulo? Corto verdad, es que ahora, la escritora no ha tenido mucha inspiración que digamos, pero siempre intentando hacer algo por ustedes… jeje

**SASORI: **Deidara, no sabía que ya estabas aquí…

**DEIDARA: **Pero si te dije hace 10 minutos que me iba adelantando al mini foro.

**SASORI: **como sea… presenta el primer Review, Deidara.

**DEIDARA: **¬¬ esta bien, danna. El primer review fue por _NatYChips _quien dejo el siguiente comentario:::

_-Buen capi ya quiero ver que clase de locuras ocurren en el bar quisiera ver algo de Tobi/Mitsuki ya que "tobi es un buen chico" y los chicos buenos son los primeros en tener algo de accion en los bares... Ejem (creo que ya entre otra vez en modo perver xD) tambien quisiera ver a futuro algo de Pein/Konan y si le metes al Yaoi tambien seria feliz de ver algo asi a futuro (si... Como que estoy exigiendo demaciado ) sigue asi espero el proximo cap. Besos!_

_::::: _jeje cuando la autora vio este primer review, lo primero que hizo fue crear una escena Tobi/Mitsuki, jeje se la paso 2 horas completas pensando cómo podría pasar y que encajara un poco de Yaoi….

**SASORI: **… YA RECORDE…. Hay un especial al final de Akatsuki reviews, jeje si estas leyendo esto _NatYChips, _creo que deberías de leer todo hasta el punto final. Jejeje. n/n

**DEIDARA: **O.o … de que hablas no me dijeron nada de eso… pero no a de importar, bien ahora Sasori di el segundo review.

**SASORI: **si, el segundo review fue por _Ale-chan _(o Alessia Scarlet) n.n quien dejo el siguiente comentario::::

_-Jajaja me gusto mucho este capi jaja ya quiero leer como acabaran de borachos todo jaja_

_Se ven muy bien Mei e Itachi juntos jaja el duo super sadico a la hora de poner castigos jaja yo quiero saber cual era el castigo_

_Debo decir que Mei y Mitsuki me caen bien jaja las dos son super divertidas jaja_

_Y yo quiero que la siguiente parejita que salga sea "Tobi" y Mitsuki no se por que pero si hacen linda pareja esos dos jaja_

_Bueno continua este duper fic jaaj_

_Ciaoo:)_

::::::Y como ven por mayoría de votos la pareja de este capitulo fue Tobi/Mitsuki…. Jeje … yo también quería saber cual era el castigo pero tal vez mas adelante lo sepamos

**DEIDARA: **Bueno espero que sigan leyendo este extraño fic… jejej

**MEI: **dejen comentarios o los dangos cobraran vida y los asesinaran.

**MITSUKI: **jeje n.n dejen review y cuídense.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

_**( Si no les gusta el yaoi no lean esto n.n**_

_**-Contenido sexual**_

_**-Mayores de 18**_

_**-O a las o los locos que les guste leer esto, bajo su propio riesgo.**_

_**-Solo para pervertidos n.n**_

_**En otras palabras ya lárguense a leer otro fic n.n)**_

**MATERIAL EXTRA: ¿Deidara en el baño?**

NORMAL POV

Deidara había estado tomando muchas, muchas, demasiadas cervezas con Tobi, ahora era tiempo de ir al baño…

_**-Voy al baño- **_dijo Deidara y se marchó al baño.

Cuando entro lo único que vio fue: muchos gabinetes, pero al voltear su vista a otro lugar se encontró con…. Hidan. Quien se encontraba, tratando de no vomitar.

_**-¿Hidan estas vomitando?- **_pregunto Deidara a su compañero.

_**-Que acaso no es obvio- **_dijo

_**-No…- **_

Al parecer Hidan ya se le había pasado el mareo. Se alejó de la taza de baño.

_**-Oye rubia, no has visto a Kaku- **_pregunto a su compañero rubio.

_**-No… porque quieres que te folle o que- **_dije inconscientemente, provocado por la borrachera.

_**-Hmp no sey el uke…-**_

_**-Como digas-**_

_**-Bien te mostrare que no lo soy…**_- dijo Hidan quitándose la comisa.

_**-¿Qué haces?- **_dijo inocentemente el rubio.

_**-Ven, Dei-chan vamos a hacerlo aquí- **_dijo seductoramente.

_**-Pero Hidan… estamos en un baño de un bar-**_

_**-Y eso la hace más emocionante, no crees- **_le dijo y jalo a Deidara hacia el.

_**-Si tienes razón- **_dijo y se dejó hacer.

Hidan besaba a Deidara por el cuello, mientras se quitaban poco a poco las estorbosas ropas que no los dejaban continuar con su tarea.

Cuando por fin se deshicieron de ellas, Hidan comenzó a bajar sus besos al nivel del pecho de Deidara.

Este gemía levemente, mientras Hidan lo besaba.

Hidan comenzó a bajar un poco más y se encontró con los pezones del rubio, no dudo ni una vez y mordió, sacándole un gemido a Deidara.

Hidan era un maldito experto en eso, pensaba Deidara.

Hidan comenzaba a bajar más y más, el rubio estaba excitado, por dos simples razones, la primera estaban haciéndolo en un baño público, arriesgándose a que alguien los viera. Y la segunda que el alvino tenia manos y boca de dios.

Eso hasta que Deidara decidió cambiar de posición, ahora él se encontraba bajándole los pantalones a su compañero y dándole masaje en miembro.

Deidara, quien se encontraba dando masaje a su compañero noto que este pronto se endureció, y fue cuando comenzó a lamer el miembro de Hidan, este gemía y gemía ante el tacto de la lengua de su compañero y su miembro.

Deidara de pronto comenzó a meter y sacar de su boca el miembro de Hidan, este gemía ya no podía se iba a correr.

_**-Ah!... ya no… puedo más- **_dijo Hidan, pero en vez de correrse dentro de la boca de su compañero. Hidan hábilmente saco su miembro de la húmeda boca de Deidara y a este lo coloco en el piso para comenzar a penetrarlo.

_**-Aah!... Hidan… más… más rápido… por favor- **_decía Deidara y como si Hidan obedeciera cada vez las embestidas eran más rápidas.

_**-Aaah! Hidan… ya no puedo… me voy a… correr-**_

_**-nnh!... yo… también…-**_

_**-AAAaaah!- **_gritaron ambos chicos.

Después de eso Hidan y Deidara se quedaron un rato ahí, pero luego recordaron que estaban en el baño, desnudos y juntos los dos ahí.

Rápidamente se medio cambiaron.

_**-Adios, Hidan- **_dijo Deidara.

_**-Adios, rubia-**_

_**-Maldito….. ***__sale del baño__*** OH DIOS MIO TOBI QUIERE VIOLAR A MITSUKI!-**_grito

**FIN DEL MATERIAL EXTRA:::::: n.n**

**SASORI: **bueno eso era.

**DEIDARA: **POR QUE MOSTRARON ESO… T_T

**SASORI: **amos ya no llores… COMENTEN y cuídense mucho.


	6. Nervios, confesion y una araña

Hola n.n aquí estoy de nuevo dando lata… jeje bueno quiero aclarar algo… primero que nada como estamos a 1 semana y media de acabar las vacaciones, cuando entre a clases tal vez suba dos capítulos dos semana o depende como me dejen de tarea u.u pero no se preocupen seguire actualizando pero no tan seguido… bueno era solo eso… jeje bueno ahora si el capitulo 6 (¿) ya ni se en cual voy u.u…

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR::::

**MITSUKI POV**

-_**… Primero me dices que te baje y ahora me dices eso… acaso eres bipolar- **_me dijo Madara juguetonamente.

-_**No te preocupes… soy completamente normal… pero aparte tú me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo**_- dije

-_**Oye**_-

_**-Que pasa**_-

_**-Me gustas-**_

_**-QUEEEEEE-**_

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0

Capítulo 6.- Nervios, confesión y una araña.

**MITSUKI POV**

_**-Pero que cosas dices…-**_ dije.

_**-Pero es la verdad, Mitsuki… me gustas mucho- **_me dijo.

_**-… Es que yo… no… puedo… no sé qué hacer- **_dije desviando la mirada.

_**-Esta bien, Mitsuki. Puedo comprenderte, que alguien que casi no conoces te diga que te guste es algo repentino, pero… realmente me gustas- **_dijo Madara.

_**-No es eso… es que… si me gustas también pero… fue algo tan repentino que no supe que decir o contestar- **_dije volviendo mi vista a Madara.

_**-Ya veo-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Que tal si mejor nos seguimos conociendo y tal vez en un futuro seas mi novia-**_

_**-..aah?-**_

_**-Te parece bien, Mitsuki-**_

_**-Sí, pero ahora solo quiero dormir- **_dije acomodándome en sus brazos para poder dormir.

_**-Realmente eres bipolar- **_dijo y comenzó a caminar.

**NORMAL POV**

Mitsuki se quedó dormida en los brazos de Madara, mientras este a cada rato la veía dormir.

Mientras nuestros queridísimos Akatsuki´s se encontraban de regreso a la cueva. O un intento de ello _**(n/a: si claro todos hasta el copete de cervezas ¬¬u) **_ pues habían tomado demasiado incluso Pain y Konan, quienes venían cantando… o intentando cantar.

Y nuestros queridísimos adictos a los dangos, se encontraban de regreso después de 10 rondas de dangos en un restaurante tradicional japonés. Pero se encontraron con unas personitas.

**ITACHI POV**

Mei y yo caminábamos alegremente, pero en nuestro camino nos encontramos a unos amigos que casi todos olvidaron… si hablo de Sasori y Zetsu.

_**-Mira Itachi-san, ¿esos no son Sasori y Zetsu?-**_

_**-…mmm… creo que sí-**_

_**-SASORI, ZETSU AQUÍ-**_

Después de que Mei les llamo, se acercaron.

_**-¿Dónde rayos estaban?- **_pregunte a ellos dos.

_**-Los estábamos buscando- **_contesto Sasori.

_**-Si, pero donde estaban- **_pregunto Mei.

_**-Pues lo que paso fue-**_

FLASHBACK::::: **SASORI POV**

**7:10 pm**

Me encontraba bañándome, era temprano así que decidí tardarme un poco. Cuando salí del baño eran las 7:40 pm faltaban 20 minutos para que dieran las 8, cuando entre a la habitación, me di cuenta que Deidara ya no estaba, pero lo deje pasar.

Cuando por fin termine eran las 7:55 pm, fui a la entrada pero cuando estaba ahí me di cuenta que ya no había nadie en la cueva, así que decidí salir a buscarlos. Pero cuando me disponía a ir apareció Zetsu.

_**-Sasori que rayos haces aquí-**_

_**-Pues… espera tú también… que haces aquí no se supone que teníamos que estar listos a las 8 aquí… porque todos ya se fueron.-**_

_**-No lo se… será mejor buscarlos-**_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:::: **ITACHI POV**

_**-Bueno y eso fue lo que paso… ¿porque se fueron antes?- **_dijo Sasori.

_**-…No se… ¿Mei tu sabes que paso?-**_dije

_**-jeje… pues- **_rio nerviosamente.

_**-Mei, ¿qué hiciste?-**_

_**-Jeje pues… la verdad tampoco no sé qué hice, pero de algún modo se pude convencer a todos de que nos fuéramos antes, creo que olvide a Sasori- **_

_**-QUEEEEE PERO… como se pudo olvidar, pinocho- **_dije.

_**-OYEEEE, NO ME DIGAS PINOCHO-**_grito Sasori.

_**-… Como sea… y porque rayos no fueron al karaoke que era la idea principal- **_les pregunte.

_**-Porque el muy **__pendejo __**de **__pinocho __**no recordaba el **__pinche lugar a donde __**iban a ir- **_dijo Zetsu.

_**-…Pero Zetsu, ¿acaso tu no recordabas, donde era?- **_dijo Mei

_**-Eh?... si pero **__quería ver que hacia pinocho __**para encontrar el **__maldito __**karaoke- **_dijo Zetsu.

_**-Como sea, mejor ya vámonos ya es un poco tarde- **_dije.

_**-si- **_dijeron todos y comenzaron a caminar.

_**-Nee, Itachi-san-**_

_**-Que pasa, Mei-**_

_**-Me cargas- **_dijo estirando sus brazos.

_**-Eeeeeh? Pero yo… es que… si… no te preocupes-**_

_**-GRACIAS, Itachi-san- **_me dijo y después la cargue.

**NORMAL POV**

Itachi al igual que Madara, cargo a Mei, al estilo "princesa" _**(n/a: jeje n.n igual de pervertidos… u.u tenían que ser parientes xD) **_y cada vez que podía la veía dormir _**(n/a: jeje xD)**_

Cuando llegaron a la cueva se encontraron con una escena un tanto divertida… y un tanto extraña. Sus compañeros _**(n/a: los borrachos xD) **_se encontraban tirados en la entrada de la cueva _**(n/a: muy borrachos que ni llegaron a la sala) **_Itachi y Sasori le pidieron a Zetsu que con sus raíces los llevara a sus respectivas habitaciones. Este de mala gana lo hizo… _**(n/a: lo único bueno era que este no era avaro, o si no les hubiera cobrado) **_Itachi llevo a Mei hasta su habitación. Pero.

**ITACHI POV::::: 1:56 am**

Cuando llegue a la habitación Mei todavía se encontraba dormida… y lo peor de todo _**(n/a: ¬¬ hay si claro si bien que te gusta) **_ella me estaba abrazando, o era despertarla y ser golpeado… _**(n/a: xD a Mei no le gusta que la despierten) **_asi que decide esperar a que despertara _**(n/a: si es que despertaba xD).**_

**Dos horas después:::::: 2:56 am**

_**-Mmmm? Itachi-san… ¿ya llegamos?- **_me pregunto con los ojos dormidos.

_**-…Si… será mejor que te acuestes ya… en tu cama- **_le dije.

_**-No gracias… aquí estoy bien- **_dijo sonriendo.

_**-Pero Mei son las 3 de la mañana y deberías de descansar- **_dije

_**-Bien pero si quieres que me valla a dormir tienes que dormirte conmigo- **_dijo

_**-etto… yo- **_no sabía que decir.

_**-Y bien?-**_

_**-***__suspiro__*** está bien-**_

_**-Qué bueno… ahora vayamos a dormir ya…- **_dijo y se quedó dormida de nuevo.

_**-Sí, mi linda princesa- **_dije.

Acomode a Mei en su cama, la tape y después me acosté, sobre las cobijas y me quede dormido.

**NORMAL POV**

Todos se encontraban dormidos ya, todos menos dos personitas. Sip hablo de Mitsuki y Madara que todavía no llegaban.

**TOBI/MADARA POV**

Eran ya las tres de la madrugada y todavía no llegábamos a la cueva… había algo que se nos había olvidado pero no podía recordar que era.

_**-Madara…- **_dijo en voz suave Mitsuki, ya que había despertado.

_**-¿Qué pasa?-**_

_**-Se nos olvidó… Hidan-**_ dijo suavemente para luego volver a dormir

_**-(Claro era eso… pero… que flojera… él sabe cómo regresar… será mejor que me apure)- **_pensé y comencé a caminar más rápido.

**NORMAL POV::::: A la mañana siguiente::::**

**10:12 am**

Todos se encontraban dormidos, después de tomar hasta que quedaran casi inconscientes todos o por lo menos la mayoría tendría una gran resaca _**(n/a: cruda, como le quieran llamar) **_

Mientras en la habitación de Itachi y Mei.

**MEI POV**

Me desperté como a las 9:50, Itachi todavía seguía dormido, asique decidí… volver a dormir.

UN POCO MAS TARDE::::

_**-Mei, despierta. Mei- **_oía a Itachi. Si ya que tenia los ojos cerrados.

_**-No quiero, 5 horas mas- **_

_**-Como dices que 5 horas más… si ya son las 10:00 am- **_

_**-… Pero… es que estas tan calientito… y tengo mucho frio- **_le dije.

_**-Como sea… deberíamos de comer algo, no creo que todos los demás despierten como hasta l de la tarde- **_dijo Itachi.

_**-Espera… yo quiero hacer el desayuno…- **_dije parándome rápidamente. Lo cual provoco que me callera hacia atrás.

_**-Cuidado- **_dijo Itachi y me sostuvo de la cintura _**–Eres muy descuidada, Mei-**_

_**-….***__sonrojo__*** sí, creo que si… que diga… Yo hare el desayuno- **_dije y rápidamente salí corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando llegue a la cocina me encontré con Mitsuki y "Tobi". Ella estaba preparando no sé qué y Madara estaba platicando animadamente con ello con su voz de Madara. Espere un poco, quería espiar a Mitsuki con ese tipo…

_**-"Y que preparas, Mitsuki"- **_dijo Madara.

_**-"Caldo de pollo"- **_ le contesto.

_**-"Caldo?"-**_

_**-"Si es para la resaca que tendrán los demás"-**_

_**-"Ya veo, siempre eres tan atenta con los demás"-**_

_**-"Si, creo que si… es que desde que tenía 8 años tuve que cuidar a Mei"-**_

_**-"Ya veo y por eso sabes tanto de casa y demás"-**_

_**-" Si… pero ya cállate y sigue comiendo"-**_

_**- ***__susurrando__*** no hablan de nada emocionante- **_me dije a mi misma.

_**-***__susurrando__*** quien no habla de nada emocionante- **_oía por detrás de mí.

_**-***__susurrando__*** pues es obvio que Mitsuki y Ma-… Itachi que rayos haces- **_dije al ver que era Itachi el que estaba detrás de mi escuchando todo.

_**-***__susurrando__*** vamos… puedes decirlo sin problemas, yo se que "Tobi" es Madara- **_dijo…

_**-(O/O Itachi está muy cerca de mi) Como sea…vamos a entrar o nos vamos a quedar así- **_dije, ya nos encontrábamos agachados detrás de la mesa, ya que Madara se encontraba en la barra de la cocina.

_**-Emmm… si vamos- **_dijo y se paró.

_**-Si- **_pero cuando me iba a parar, algo… no una araña me pico mi mano_** –Auch, algo me pico- **_

_**-Que! Déjame ver- **_dijo Itachi tomando mi mano.

_**-Espera ¡me duele mucho!- **_dije

_**-Mei no viste que te pico- **_me pregunto.

_**-Si, fue una araña- **_dije

_**-Maldición, Mei… y viste su color-**_

_**-Sí, era café claro, pero… porque me duele mucho ***__casi llorando__*** ayúdame me duele mucho-**_ le dije.

_**-Te pico una araña violinista- **_contesto.

_**-¿Una araña violinista? No me importa solo has que se detenga por favor, Itachi-san- **_dije al borde del llanto.

_**-Tenemos 4 horas para detener el veneno o si no-**_

_**-O si no que…-**_

_**-Puedes morir-**_

_**-Que!... no… puede… ser…. Cierto…. ¡Dime que es mentira, por favor! Es solo una broma verdad-**_

_**-Lamentablemente no. No es una broma, tenemos que parar el veneno-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Vamos a la habitación-**_

_**-Si-**_

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0

/AKATSUKI REVIEWS/

**KISAME: **Hola n.n espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo u.u ya se muy corto verdad… pero es que ahora casi no tenemos mucha inspiración… u.u … pero prometo que amenazare a la autora para que escriba algo decente.

**ZETSU: **jeje si esa **pinche loca **autora solo nos hace hacer **pendejadas.**

**KISAME: **como sea ahora presentaremos los reviews del capitulo anterior. Comenzare yo con el primer comentario de _NatYChpis _quien comento:::::::::::

_-OooH que bien! Definitivamente ya soy fan de la parejita Tobi/Mitsuki estan hechos tal para cual. Y sobre el material extra... LO AME! La pareja Hidan/Deidara esta genial te felicito y sorry por ponerte a trabajar tanto con la peticion del yaoi, seria entretenido que mas adelante pasara algo mas con estos dos n.n sigue asi espero el proximo cap. Besos!_

::::::::::::::::: n.n jeje creo que yo también soy fan de esa pareja. Y no te preocupes por lo del Yaoi no fue nada. Gracias por cometar n.n cuídate y besos!

**ZETSU: **bien ahora el segundo comentario por _Ale-chan _quien nos dejo el siguiente comentario::::::

_-O.O..._

_Bueno me encanto fue muy gracioso ademas de que me encanto la esena de Mitsuki y Madara fue muy tierna y linda jaja que haya mas romance jaja_

_Me dio mucha risa lo de la botarga ninja jaj fue epico y Hiden fue muy noble tu sacrificio aunque dudo que lo hayas echo a conciencia si estaba hasta la madere de cerveza jaja_

_Bueno espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo Ciaoo :D_

::::::::::::**Ese Hidan, incluso borracho hace sus sacrificios… jeje** gracias por comentar Ale-chan

**KISAME: **bien ahora como podrán ver nos comentaron más personas n.n WIIIIII esto es genial, bien vayamos con el tercer comentario de _OrIhImExIcHiGo _quien nos dejó el siguiente comentario::::::::

_-Jajjajaja definitivamente tu fic me hizo reir mucho... Me encantan las personajes de mei y mitsuki. Excelente cap hasta el final e3e sabes a que me refiero... Uff pobre dei._

_Me encantaria que saliera un poco mas sasori y es que como veras a mi me encanta Sasori es mi akatsuki favorito._

_Pero encerio excelente fic me hizo reirme como loca creo que hasta me dio la chiripiorca...Aunque me desangre un poco n.n_

_sayo...!_

_Esperare el proximo cap_

:::::::::::::jejeje gracias por tan lindo cometarion… si pobre Dei jeje y posiblemente en el siguiente capitulo salga mas Sasori n.n cuídate.

**ZETSU: **y por ultimo el comentario de _LluviaAquarrica _quien dejo el siguiente comentario:::::::::::::

_-Me encanto el capitulo! me atrevi a leer lo ultimo y me quede con cara de WTF ._. pero me encanta la historia y si quieren meter personajes! metanme a mi con Sasori *pone cara perver* si lees esto Sasori, se donde vives e-e_

:::::::::::::jejeje si yo **también me quede con esa cara **cuando leí eso jejej **pobre pinocho **bueno cuídate y gracias por comentar n.n

**MEI: **Gracias a todos los que comentan este ridículo fic que hace la autora con mucho esfuerzo n.n sin ustedes seguro hubiera caído en la depresión y no hubiera borrado.

**MITSUKI: **gracias, espero que sigan dejando reviews y dejen sus opiniones del capítulo… jeje y una cosita más posiblemente entren nuevos personajes… solo esperen y verán. Bien… cuídense y muchos beshos y abrashos!


	7. La araña violinista

Hola n.n como están aquí estoy de nuevo n.n Bueno ahora el capítulo 7 jeje no puedo creer que ya tenga 7 capítulos… esto es genial 030 jeje bueno…

Este capítulo esta medio aburrido… hasta a mí me aburrió… pero si gusta leerlo pues adelante… lo único bueno es casi lo último y la mitad del capítulo…

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0||0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0

Capítulo 7.- La araña violinista

**ITACHI POV**

Mei había sido picada por una araña violinista, esa araña era la más mortal de todas _**(n/a: eso sí es cierto una picadura de esa p***** araña y ya casi darte por muerto) **_pues su picadura podía matarte en cuestión de horas.

Lleve a Mei a nuestra habitación, ella se encontraba desmayada, lo cual no era buena señal, pero tenía que hacer algo.

_**-Tengo que buscar hielo y ayuda- **_me dije a mi mismo para ir a buscar una bolsa de hielos _**(n/a: xD jeje ya saben en su refrigerador último modelo que tiene la cueva de segunda xD).**_

Fui hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Mitsuki y Madara.

_**-Mitsuki, Madara necesito su ayuda- **_dije entrando rápidamente.

_**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Mei?-**_ pregunto Mitsuki.

_**-La pico una araña- **_dije.

_**-¿Qué tipo de araña, Itachi?- **_dijo Madara.

_**-Una araña violinista- **_dije _**–Por eso necesito su ayuda, ella se desmallo y está en nuestra habitación.**_

_**-¡Se desmallo!- **_dijo sorprendida Mitsuki _**–Bueno eso no me sorprende nunca le gustaron las arañas-**_

_**-No importa, ayúdenme- **_dije casi ordenándoles.

_**-Sí, dinos que traer o hacer y lo haremos- **_dijeron ambos.

_**-… Gracias… bien primero debemos conseguir hielo- **_dije.

_**-… Hielo… bien yo voy por el- **_dijo Madara.

-_**Mitsuki encuentra un termómetro o algo con que medir su temperatura, cuando lo encuentres pónselo a Mei- **_

_**-SI- **_dijo y salió corriendo.

-_**Itachi aquí están los hielos- **_dijo Madara que llevaba consigo una bolsa pequeña de hielos.

_**-Bien, démela- **_dije, y después Madara me dio la bolsa.

_**-Itachi, esa chiquilla y tú-**_ dije.

_**-No, solo… no quiero que le pase nada-**_dije y fui a la habitación.

Cuando llegue lo primero que vi fue a Mitsuki quien estaba tomándole la temperatura a Mei.

_**-¿Como esta?- **_pregunte.

_**-Mal… tiene 45°- **_dijo preocupada.

_**-Ya veo… Mitsuki ve por agua y un trapo para colocárselo en la frente- **__dije a lo cual ella salió corriendo._

Me acerque a Mei, se veía muy mal, tenía fiebre, y su mano estaba muy roja.

_**-Itachi- **_dijo suavemente.

_**-¿Cómo te sientes?- **_pregunte.

_**-Mal… jeje todavía me duele mi mano- **_dijo muy suavemente y con los ojos cerrados.

_**-No te preocupes, yo te cuidare- **_

_**-Gracias, Itachi-san. Pero… me siento muy mal- **_dijo, pero lo último lo dijo muy lentamente y se volvió a dormir.

_**-No te preocupes, Mei. Yo te cuidare- **_dije.

Jale una silla y la coloque junto a la cama de Mei. Me senté en ella, tome suavemente la mano de Mei y coloque la bolsa de hielo. Me quite mi venda y la coloque en la mano de Mei _**(n/a: encima de la bolsa de hielo, haciendo presión, queda como torniquete) **_

Después de un rato llego Mitsuki con Madara, quienes traían un balde de agua y unas 5 toallas limpias.

_**-¿Cómo esta Mei?- **_pregunto Mitsuki.

_**-Mal, pero se está desinflamando la herida… colócale la toalla húmeda- **_dije.

_**-Si… Madara deja el balde en el suelo- **_dijo Mitsuki, a lo cual Madara obedeció y lo dejo cerca de la cama.

_**-Itachi… que más necesitas- **_ pregunto Madara.

_**-…Mitsuki, ¿Mei es alérgica a algo?- **_pregunte.

_**-Si, a los perros, al polvo y creo que a los piquetes de los mosquitos- **_dijo.

_**-…Entonces necesito que consigan algunas medicina… lo antes posible- **_dije.

_**-Dinos lo que sea y nosotros lo traemos- **_dijo Madara.

_**-Bien, necesitan conseguir dos analgésicos… "dapsona" y "colchicina"… pero solo se encuentran en Konoha… Madara tu puedes ir más rápido… hasta ahí, con tu técnica… cierto- **_dije.

_**-Sí, no te preocupes Itachi llegaremos lo antes posible- **_dijo.

_**-Itachi cuida de Mei por mí... si algo le pasa date por muerto- **_dijo... amenazo y se fueron.

_**-No te preocupes Mitsuki… la cuidare mucho- **_dije.

Después de 5 minutos, Mei volvió a despertar _**(n/a: ¬¬ si claro, cada vez que Itachi dice algo está dormida ¬¬) **_

_**-Itachi… y Mitsuki- **_pregunto.

_**-Fue a buscar unas medicinas para ti- **_

_**-…Perdón…-**_

_**-No te disculpes… fue mi culpa-**_

_**-No fue mi culpa, si me hubiera fijado que esa araña estaba ahí no tendrías que estar aquí- **_dijo casi llorando.

_**-… Te sientes bien-**_

_**-No… ya no puedo… me duele toda mi mano-**_

_**-Es normal que te duela, el veneno es mortal-**_

_**-Ya veo… si me llegara a morir… me recordarías-**_

_**-… Claro que te recordaría... tú eres… alguien muy especial… para mí- **_dijo… sonrojado.

_**-Itachi… tu… tú también eres alguien muy especial para mí- **_dijo mientras sonreía.

_**-…-**_

_**-… Déjame retirarte la venda de la mano… necesito limpiar la herida-**_

_**-Si-**_

Tome suavemente la mano de Mei y comencé a desatar la venda y luego retirar la bolsa de hielos. Tome una toalla limpia, la remoje y comencé a limpiar la herida, la cual ya no estaba tan roja. Cuando termine volví a colocar la bolsa y la venda en su mano.

_**-Listo, ya termine… todavía te duele mucho-**_

_**-No… ya no me duele como antes-**_

_**-Bien… eso es una gran mejora-**_

_**-Si pero…-**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-**_

_**-…No nada-**_

_**-Bien… dentro de una hora, te sacare el veneno… pero esto puede ser doloroso…-**_

_**-No importa… solo haz lo que tengas que hacer-**_

_**-Bien… ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que Mitsuki y Madara vengan con los analgésicos-**_

_**-Bien…-**_

_**-¡YA LLEGAMOS!- **_se oyó que grito Mitsuki desde la entrada y venia corriendo hacia acá.

Abre la puerta de golpe, espantando a Mei, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió por el susto.

-_**¿MEI, DESPERTASTE...?- **_dijo Mitsuki sorprendida por el progreso de su querida amiga.

_**-Je… Mitsuki-onee-chan que bueno es poder verte de nuevo-**_ dijo Mei mientras le sonreía.

_**-Si… pero dime como te encuentras… te sientes bien… te duele algo… Itachi no abuso de ti mientras no estaba… si es así lo matare en este mismo instante-**_dijo

_**-No, no… él no me hizo nada…- **_dijo Mei.

_**-¿Segura? Dime la verdad o la golpeada serás tú, Mei- **_amenazo.

_**-Enserio no me hizo nada- **_dijo.

_**-Itachi aquí están los analgésicos…- **_me dijo Madara ignorando a su compañera.

_**-Si… gracias-**_dije.

_**-Bien… que más necesitas- **_dijo Madara.

_**-Por ahora nada… dentro de una hora comenzaremos la extracción del veneno… necesito que tu estés conmigo… pero necesito a un médico… y por ahora no contamos con Kakuzu o Sasori…. Te encargo que encuentres a un médico…- **_le dije.

_**-Si…Mitsuki vámonos tenemos que buscar a alguien-**_

_**-Si… nos vemos Mei… Itachi ya sabes- **_dijeron… y se fueron ambos…

-_**… Sí, no te preocupes-**_

**MITSUKI POV**

_**-¿A quien vamos a buscar, Madara?-**_

_**-Itachi necesita un médico para la extracción del veneno-**_

_**-Pero… acaso piensas-**_

_**-Sí, lo reclutare con Akatsuki-**_

_**-Ya veo… bien comencemos con Iwakagure, entonces-**_

_**-¿Porque ahí?-**_

_**-Normalmente los criminales son de Iwakagure y de Konoha…-**_

_**-Ya veo… es una buena idea… vayamos-**_

Dicho esto, Madara y yo nos "tele transportamos" con ese jutsu extraño… que no recuerdo como se llama… y llegamos a Iwakagure en cuestión de segundos…

_**-Bien… como los encontraremos-**_dijo Madara.

_**- Busquemos en los carteles de "se busca"… acaso no es obvio… pero necesitas transformarte… o algo… no puedes ir por ahí casi diciendo "mérenme soy de Akatsuki"… así que has una transformación o algo- **_le dije.

_**-Bien, bien… pero en que me transformo- **_

_**-No lo sé… en alguien que conozcas que no sea un criminal-**_

_**-… No se… pero… nadie conoce a "Tobi"-**_

_**-Bien… pero quítate la capa de Akatsuki-**_

_**-O si- **_dijo y se quitó la capa y la mando al mundo ese raro.

_**-Bien… ahora si vamos- **_dije y nos adentramos en la aldea… pasamos desapercibidos por los guardias de la entrada, fuimos hasta donde se encontraban los carteles de "se busca" _**(n/a: xD jeje no se me ocurría otra cosa de como los podían buscar) **_y comenzamos a leer.

_**-Mira a este… tiene antecedentes penales, médicos y además… ¡es muy guapo!- **_dije…

_**-NOOOO, no quiero a ese tipo en mi organización, Mitsuki-chan- **_dijo "Tobi"

_**-¿Celoso?-**_

_**-Cla-claro que no… Tobi es un buen chico… y no le dan celos de ese- **_dijo.

_**-Hmp… como sea… que tal ella- **_dije señalando a una chica de cabello negro, largo y ondulado.

_**-… Puede ser… que más dice- **_dijo "Tobi"

-_**Dice: "Nombre: Adel. Edad: 16 años. Aldea: Iwakagure. Antecedentes: Ninja Medico, jonnin. Asesina de 15 médicos profesionales en diferentes países y aldeas"- **_dije.

_**-Bien… no dice dónde podemos encontrarla-**_

_**Si… dice que la última vez que la vieron fue en la aldea oculta de la cascada-**_

_**-Bien… vamos por ella Mitsuki-chan- **_dijo.

_**-Si…-**_

Después salimos de la aldea y "Tobi" hizo de nuevo el jutsu ese raro… El cual nos llevó hasta la aldea de la cascada… Donde pensé _**(No será tan difícil de encontrar) **_porque decía eso, pues por una simple razón… la teníamos casi enfrente de nosotros… se encontraba en un puesto de ramen comiendo animadamente.

**ITACHI POV**

Mei se encontraba dormida, después de que Madara y Mitsuki se habían ido, Mei dijo que iba a volver a dormir, porque se sentía cansado, y no la culpo ese veneno te quita demasiada energía y chackra.

Estuve limpiando constantemente la herida de Mei. Ella se encontraba dormida.

_**-Itachi… ¿qué hora es?-**_

_**-Son las 11:48 de la mañana, ¿porque la pregunta?-**_

_**-Solo quería saber… cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me pico esa araña-**_

_**-No te preocupes por eso, dentro de un rato comenzare con la extracción del veneno-**_

_**-Ya veo… espero… poder verte… otra vez- **_dijo y se volvió a dormir. Active mi sharingan para poder ver el chackra de Mei… tenía muy poco.

_**-Ya veo… por eso se duerme a cada rato… casi ya no le queda chackra- **_dije.

Después de unos 15 minutos me estaba preparando para la extracción… solo faltaba que Madara llegara.

_**-Itachi… perdón por la demora... tuvimos algunas complicaciones, pero ya te tengo a la ninja médico y nueva miembro de Akatsuki- **_dijo Madara, entrando a la habitación con una chica que no pasaba de los 16 años, cabello negro, largo y ondulado y una mirada fría y penetrante. _**–Ella es Adel, ninja médico que pertenecía a la aldea de Iwakagure-**_

_**-Es un gusto conocerlo, Itachi-sama- **_dijo haciendo una reverencia.

_**-¿Me conoces?- **_pregunte.

_**-Si… usted fue un ninja de Konoha y trabajo como líder de los anbu cuando tenía 13 años… y asesino del Clan Uchiha, cierto- **_dijo.

_**-Mmmm… si, pero eso no me importa, solo quiero salvar a Mei- **_dije.

_**-Esta chiquilla es la que corresponde al nombre de Mei, cierto- **_dijo acercándose a la cama donde estaba dormida _**–Bien… según lo mencionado por "Tobi"… Mei fue picada por una araña violinista, y lleva así una hora y media, cierto- **_dijo.

_**-Si-**_

_**-Bien, tenemos dos opciones…-**_

_**-¿Cuáles?- **_pregunte.

_**-La primera es hacer la extracción de veneno y rescatarla o la segunda es esperar a ver qué pasa… la primera tiene riesgos de los cuales no me hare responsable y la segunda… también su vida está en una balanza del 50% de ser salvada y el otro 50% de morir en el intento- **_dijo _**–Itachi tu eres el responsable de su vida… tu decides…-**_

_**-Yo… (Mei me había dicho que lo haría pero… ahora yo soy el que tiene en la mano su vida… necesito pensarlo… bien)…-**_

_**-Que decides, Itachi Uchiha. Le extraemos el veneno o lo dejamos a ver qué pasa… decídete-**_

_**-Yo…- **_no sabía que decir, nunca en mi vida tuve que decidir por la vida de alguien, pero… no podía dejarla así –_**(Ella me dijo que lo hiciera…) está bien… haremos la extracción-**_

_**-Bien… comencemos con ello- **_

_**-Si-**_ dije.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

/AKATSUKI REVIEWS/

**MEI: **Hola! Aquí estoy, aquí estoy

**MITSUKI: **porque gritas tanto mejor apúrate a decir los reviews y ya.

**MEI: **Que mala eres, Mitsuki-onee-chan… ahora por eso me voy.

**MITSUKI: **bien mejor para mi… yo presento primero los reviews.

**MEI: **NUNCAAAA! YO PRIMEROOOO!

**MITSUKI: **bien, bien como sea… empieza tú.

**MEI: **Siiiiiii! Bueno el primer review fue por nuestra queridísima amiga _NatYChips _quien nos escribió lo siguiente::::::::::

_**-Que lindo capii pobre Madara creo que le rompieron el poco corazon que le quedaba pero hay esperanzas de que Mitsuki sea su novia :D que tierno Itachi con Mei ya quisiera yo que Itachi fuera mi suave almohadita por la noche n.n y si necesitas mas personajes para tu fic... Me presento voluntaria para conquistar el corazon de mi segundo akatsuki preferido ¡Pain! *mirada soñadora* xD. Nos vemos en tu siguiente actualizacion. Besos! Y disfruta lo que te queda de vacaciones n.n**_

:::::::::::::::jeje gracias por comentar… ITACHI ES MIOOOOOOOO *0* y Pain pues como vez ya estas dentro de Akatsuki _NatYChips _jeje gracias por ser voluntaria para los nuevos personajes… si pobre Madara xD Mitsuki-onee-chan es muy mala …gracias

**MITSUKI:** OYE! Yo no soy mala… es solo que pues ya sabes me dio la no sé qué y no le puede decir que si…

**MEI: **jeje pero igual si los dos iban bien jícamas… tal vez no sabían que hacían… u.u

**MITSUKI: **claro que si sabía…! Como sea… el segundo comentario por _LluviaAquarrica _quien nos escribió el siguiente comentario::::::

_**-De nuevo yo! lml x3 gracias por ponerme en los akatsuki reviews :) , la historia cada vez me gusta mas *-* Espero que tomen encerio lo de la propuesta del personaje e-e, cuando lei lo de que Itachi y Madara/Tobi eran "familiares pervertidos" me cai de la silla xD, sigan con el fic! :D, yo ya entre a la prepa y sufro T-T, agreguenme! Sarah Leal Tamez (LluviaAquarrica) en facebook ;)**_

::::::::::jeje a mi también me dio risa eso cuando lo lei… nunca pensé que Itachi y Madara fuera asi de pervertidos… Mei… debemos de tener cuidado con estos tipos pervertidos cuando durmamos… okey… jeje gracias por tu comentario… _**(n/a: hola gracias por comentar… y del facebook ya te envie solicitud … me llamo Mei Uchida … gracias)**_

**MEI: **gracias por dejar sus hermosos comentarios y opiniones que hacen que le de inspiración a la autora… jeje gracias a los que han leído este fic…

**MITSUKI: **si gracias… y una pregunta tonta que a rondado la mente de nuestra creadora… _**"¿Si la Death Note mata personas, puede matar animales?"**_ si, pregunta estúpida pero… Ya ven que sale de cada mente Otaku xD jeje cuídense.

**MEI: **¿Quieren que Mei, muera o viva… comenten? También una cosita más.

**MITSUKI: **que?

**MEI: **la autora nos a dibujado… a Mitsuki-onee-chan y a mi… si desean ver cómo somos… o como se imagina que somos la autora… visiten sus dibujos en Deviantart …. Aquí el nombre de usuario "taniauchiha219" jeje bueno eso era todo espero que sigan leyendo este fic extraño y dejen sus comentarios… cuídense bye bye.


	8. Muerte o renacimiento

HOLAAA! … u.u perdón por no subir el nuevo capítulo el sábado… es que tuve algunos problemas con mi compu… pero ya se solucionó… bien ahora el capítulo 8…. Yay :D

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Capítulo 8.- Muerte o renacimiento. – parte ½

**NORMAL POV**

Itachi había tomado la decisión de extraer el veneno del cuerpo de Mei, pero de algún modo se sentía extraño, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

_**-Itachi, si no te encuentras decidido realmente va a pasar algo malo…- **_dijo Adel a Itachi.

_**-… Si… perdón…- **_dijo.

Todo era tenso. Al principio de la extracción todo marchaba bien pero, cuando estaban por extraer el veneno el cuerpo de Mei comenzó a estar muy débil, Itachi podía ver con su sharingan que Mei ya casi no tenía chackra.

_**-Itachi… el cuerpo de Mei pierde chackra…- **_dijo Madara.

_**-Eso no me lo tienes que decir… yo también lo puedo ver…- **_contesto Itachi.

_**-… Dale de tu chackra- **_dijo Madara e Itachi solo asintió con la cabeza.

Y así se encontraban Itachi dándole de su chackra a Mei, Madara usando el sharingan para ver el nivel de chackra de Mei y Adel extrayendo el veneno. Esto tenían haciéndolo durante hora y media y si no apuraban la vida de Mei estaba en riesgo.

_**-"Tobi" cuanto chackra tiene- **_pregunto Adel.

_**-Es estable… pero- **_dijo Madara.

_**-¿Pero qué?- **_pregunto Itachi.

_**-No lo sé… es que hay veces en las que el chackra de Mei disminuye y a veces vuelve a ser normal… o incluso se ha llegado a detener- **_dijo Madara con voz de preocupación.

_**-Ya veo… "Tobi" dime cada vez que vuelva a ser normal o se pare… entendido- **_mando Adel.

_**-Si- **_dijo y presto atención al chackra de Mei _**–En este momento se encuentra normal- **_dijo.

_**-Bien… Itachi tu sigue dando tu chackra y no te detengas y/o bajes el nivel- **_le dijo Adel.

_**-Este bien- **_dije y luego miro a Mei, quien se encontraba sudando.

La extracción siguió, Madara dando informes del chackra, Itachi dando su propio chackra, y Adel extraía con mucho cuidado el veneno. _**(n/a: algo así, como cuando Sakura extraía el veneno a Kanguro… ¬¬) **_

Mientras en otra parte de la cueva/casa, Mitsuki se encontraba sentada en el sillón. Ella se encontraba muy nerviosa. Su mejor amiga, y casi hermana, se encontraba en la cuerda floja.

_**-Mei…- **_se dijo a si misma _**–Si no te curas... te voy a golpear- **_dijo.

Algo extraño lo que dijo, pero así era ella, pero no porque siempre haya sido así… ese tipo de comportamiento lo comenzó cuando conoció a Mei.

_**-… Todavía puedo recordar cuando… Te conocí- **_se dijo Mitsuki…

**-FLASHBACK- Su mundo-**

Se podía ver a una chica de unos 6 años, cabello negro, largo y amarrado en dos colitas altas, esta niña se encontraba sentada en su lugar de clase. Ella nunca hablo con nadie durante su preescolar y lo poco que llevaba de primaria. Siempre estaba solo. Su nombre era Mitsuki Fujisaki.

Pero ese día había entrado a su mismo salón una niña nueva, era de cabello marrón, corto y solo traía una diadema.

_**-Bien niños, ella es su nueva compañera de clases, espero la traten bien… preséntate ante la clase- **_dijo la maestra a la niña.

_**-… Mi nombre es Mei Tsukyomi…- **_dijo.

_**-Bien Mei… siéntate junto a Fujisaki- **_dijo la maestra señalando el lugar junto a Mitsuki.

_**-… Si- **_dijo Mei, y se encamino a tomar su lugar.

_**-(… Hash, otra niña… solo espero que no me hable)- **_pensó Mitsuki.

_**-…- **_pero Mei solo se sentó y presto atención a la clase

_**/Hora del receso/ **_

Mitsuki siempre se sentaba muy alejada de las demás personas, desayunaba en el jardín más alejado de todas las personas.

_**-Por lo menos no me hablo- **_se dijo Mitsuki.

_**-… Me puedo sentar aquí- **_oyó por detrás de ella.

_**-***__se voltea__***... Tu... que diga… claro, a mí no me molesta- **_dijo y siguió comiendo.

_**-Je… gracias- **_dijo Mei, se sentó y comenzó a comer su almuerzo.

_**-…-**_

No se dijeron nada mientras desayunaban. Pero.

_**-¿Cómo te llamas?- **_pregunto Mei a Mitsuki.

_**-Fujisaki Mitsuki- **_dijo secamente

_**-Qué lindo nombre… ¿dónde vives?… ¿podemos ser amigas?… ¿te digo donde vivo?… ¿te gustan los dangos?… ¿te gusta el- **_pero fue interrumpida por el grito de Mitsuki.

_**-AAAAAAAhhhhh…- **_grito Mitsuki mientras se paraba.

_**-Que pasa… ¿qué tienes?- **_dijo Mei.

_**-Un… un… un… UN RATÓOOOOON- **_tartamudeo y grito Mitsuki, al ver una ratita blanca e inofensiva.

_**-Pero si es mi mascota, Itachi- **_dijo Mei, tomando a su ratón.

_**-¿Itachi?... ese nombre no es el de un personaje de Naruto- **_dijo Mitsuki mientras se calmaba.

_**-SI… jeje es que me gusta mucho el personaje- **_dijo Mei _**-¿También te gusta el anime?-**_

_**-Pues sí... jeje… y a ti también, no- **_dijo Mitsuki.

_**-Si… en especial Naruto- **_dijo Mei muy ilusionada al haber encontrado alguien con quien hablar sobre eso.

_**-Sí, el mío igual…- **_ dijo Mitsuki, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien sobre anime.

_**-Seamos amigas… pero espera… ¿quién te gusta?- **_dijo Mei.

_**-No te preocupes… no me gusta Itachi… me gusta Tobi- **_dijo Mitsuki.

_**-Está bien… seamos amigas, Mitsuki-onee-chan- **_dijo Mei.

_**-¡¿Mitsuki-onee-chan?!- **_pregunto Mitsuki.

_**-Sí, tú eres como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve… jeje- **_dijo Mei… y luego le sonrío a Mitsuki.

_**-… Como quieras… y que más sabes de Naruto…- **_dijo Mitsuki

**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/ NORMAL POV**

_**-Era muy divertido…- **_dijo a si misma.

Ahora volvemos a la habitación de Mei e Itachi. Ya se encontraban por terminar, Itachi estaba agotado, a Madara le dolían los ojos, y Adel ya se había cansado… cuanto veneno podía haber en una chiquilla así… pues si era mucho.

_**-Bien, ya casi terminamos… solo pasare de nuevo para verificar que no tenga más veneno- **_dijo Adel.

_**-Está bien- **_dijeron ambos Uchiha.

_**-No puede ser…- **_dijo Adel alterada.

_**-Que… que pasa, Adel- **_dijo Itachi.

_**-… Oye Itachi- **_le dijo Adel.

_**-¿Qué?- **_pregunto.

_**-… Debes de estar calmado para lo que te voy a decir, ok- **_dijo Adel.

_**-(¿Que está pasando?) Está bien… dime- **_pensó y dijo Itachi.

_**-… Mei... posiblemente… no recuerde nada…- **_dijo Adel preocupada.

_**-¡QUE! Pero porque pasó eso- **_grito Itachi.

_**-Al parecer él una parte muy pequeña de veneno llego al cerebro y lo único que provoco fue la pérdida de memoria… ¡Agradece que solo fue pérdida de memoria y no la muerte!- **_dijo Adel.

_**-… Pero solo fue eso… y que tanto recuerda- **_pregunto Madara.

_**-Al parecer la pude extraer antes de que acabara con toda su memoria… pero solo podrá recordar hasta la edad d años… maso menos- **_dijo Adel.

_**-¡Tanto afecto!- **_dijo Itachi.

_**-Itachi… tu eres el que más debe de ser afectado en esto… pero debemos de ser fuertes… y ayudarla… en casos como estos lo mejor sería que el paciente tuviera solo a una persona… con ella… pero este caso es más difícil… pues Mei está en Akatsuki y no te puedes ir con ella a no sé dónde… para que pueda recuperar la memoria- **_dijo sabiamente Adel.

_**-… Entonces que debo de hacer- **_pregunto Itachi.

_**-Lo más recomendable en este caso es que conviviera con todos pero antes advertirles sobre su caso, para no provocar que alteren la mente de esta niña…Itachi, tú y Mitsuki son los más unidos a ella… por eso deben de estar por lo menos 20 horas cada uno con ella… no sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando recuerde todo de nuevo… o cuando lo va a ser… así que tú debes de ser el responsable al 100% de Mei… entendiste- **_dijo Adel.

_**-Si entiendo- **_dijo Itachi.

_**-Bien… no te preocupes… como ya soy parte de Akatsuki, cualquier duba o reacción de memoria me lo puedes comunicar… pero recuerda que no puedes decir nada más que tu nombre, tu edad, en donde esta y que tú eres su hermano…- **_dijo Adel.

_**-¿Por qué su hermano, Adel?- **_pregunto Itachi.

_**-Porque si le llegaras a decir que solo eres su compañero o algo que no tenga nada que ver como familia, no podría hacerte caso…- **_dijo Adel.

_**-Bien…-**_

_**-Listo… solo era eso… ella no despertara a más tardar de mañana… dejémosla descansar… "Tobi" e Itachi deberían de hacer una junta para avisar sobre este caso- **_dijo Adel mientras salían de la habitación.

_**-COMO ESTA MEI- **_se oyó el grito de Mitsuki desde la sala.

Cuando fueron con Mitsuki, Adel le conto todo de lo que había pasado y sobre el caso de la perdida de la memoria de su hermana. Mitsuki no podía creer que Mei ya no la recordaría, entonces no pudo más y se soltó en llanto. Madara trataba de consolarla, como un buen chico.

Después de que Mitsuki parara de llorar, Adel le explico todo lo que le había dicho a Itachi, sobre cómo cuidarla y que decirle.

Cuando termino de contarle eso, Madara prosiguió a llamar a TODOS _**(n/a: los borrachos) **_para que fueran por un aviso importante… claro Madara primero se lo informo a Pain y Konan para que ellos dieran la noticia y no el. Y también sobre la nueva integrante de Akatsuki.

Cuando ya todos estaban reunidos, en la sala, Pain les dijo sobre lo sucedido, varios se sorprendieron al saber esa noticia. Otros solo escucharon y no dijeron nada. Todos tendrían que actuar como la familia de Mei.

Después Konan dio la bienvenida a la nueva integrante de Akatsuki. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la nueva integrante… todos menos el hijo de don cangrejo, Kakuzu.

_**-Esperen un momento… saben cuánto vamos a gastar teniendo a más personas en Akatsuki- **_ dijo Kakuzu.

_**-¡ESTAS INSINUENADO QUE GASTO MUCHO! ¡TU MALDITO MALNACIDO YO SE AHORRAR, HE VIVIDO SOLA DURANTE 10 AÑOS Y NUNCA HE NECESITADO PEDIR DINERO!- **_le grito Adel a Kakuzu.

_**-No yo solo decía…- **_dijo Kakuzu.

_**-¡QUE!- **_dijo Adel.

_**-No nada- **_dijo Kakuzu y se fue.

Después de dejar callado a Kakuzu, todos comenzaron a reír por lo ocurrido… nunca nadie había callado a Kakuzu, aparte de Pain, tan graciosamente.

_**-Como sea… Adel tu nuevo compañero será…- **_dijo Pain.

_**-Usted….- **_dijo Adel… provocando la mirada de todos sobre ella, y la mirada de celos, rabia y furia de Konan.

_**-QUE, ¿yo porque?- **_dijo nerviosamente Pain.

_**-Porque si y ya… de todas formas usted casi no sale de misiones- **_dijo Adel.

_**-Sí pero él ya tiene una compañera- **_dijo Konan.

_**-Hmp… pues no lo parece- **_dijo Adel.

_**-QUE… TU MALDITA MOCOSA… que diga… claro que la tiene- **_dijo Konan.

_**-Hmp… celosa… querida Konan- **_dijo Adel.

_**-Hmp claro que no… por mi haz lo que quieras…- **_dijo Konan.

_**-Bueno, ya cálmense chicas… que tal si mejor…. Ustedes son compañeras… si eso- **_dijo Pain.

_**-… CLARO…- **_dijeron las dos con en los ojos fuego…

_**-(Con ella a mi lado… poder vencerla… y así… tener a Pain solo para mi)- **_pensaron las dos…

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-

Itachi se encontraba en su habitación, él no podía dormir, aunque Adel le dijo que Mei estaría bien Itachi por su propia cuanta decidió cuidarla y no dormir hasta que ella despertara.

Y así fue, durante toda la noche Itachi no durmió, aunque se quedó dormido 7 minutos, era suficiente para descansar.

Ahora eran las 8:00 am Itachi se encontraba cambiándose, mientras Mei despertaba.

Después de unos minutos Mei comenzó a moverse. Itachi se acercó a ella. Mei lentamente abrió los ojos. Y lo primero que vio fue el techo de la cueva, se sentía confundida, no sabía dónde estaba, rápidamente se sentó en la cama, volteo por todos lados hasta que encontró a Itachi.

**MEI POV**

Desperté en un lugar que no identificaba, me senté en la cama rápidamente, busque identificar algo en ese lugar, pero lo único que encontré fue a un chico que cabello azabache, amarrado en una coleta baja. Sentía que ya lo había visto antes.

_**-¿Quién eres?- **_pregunte.

_**-…- **_no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza y luego me volvió a mirar _**–Soy yo… acaso no me recuerdas, Mei-**_

_**-¿Mei? ¿Quién es Mei?- **_dije.

_**-Tú… tú te llamas Mei…- **_dijo el chico.

_**-…Y porque no puedo recordarlo… y tu como sabes mi nombre- **_pregunto desesperadamente.

_**-…Porque yo… soy tu hermano- **_dijo.

_**-¿Mi hermano? ¿Cómo te llamas?- **_pregunte.

_**-Mi nombre es… Itachi… Uchiha- **_dijo el chico.

_**-… por que no recuerdo nada, hermano- **_dije.

_**-… … … Porque… tuviste un accidente y olvidaste todo- **_dijo el chico sonriendo.

_**-Un… accidente- **_dije.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

AKATSUKI REVIEWS

**PAIN: **Hola n.n

**ADEL: ***0* PAIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ***abraza a pain***

**PAIN: **kyaaaaa que rayos haces aquí… tu niña… suéltame.

**ADEL: **Pain es malo… buaaa no quiere a Adel-chan… ***comienza a llorar***

**PAIN: **no por favor deja de llorar, calmate Adel.

**ADEL: **… eres un maldito Pain… buaaaaaaah ***comienza a llorar de nuevo* **

**PAIN: **por favor deja de llorar…

**KONAN: **ejem Pain… que haces aquí con… ella.

**ADEL: **como dices vieja… :(

**KONAN: **me dijiste vieja.

**ADEL: **siii te dije vieja, vieja hmpp… vámonos Pain amor… ***toma su brazo derecho* **

**PAIN: **oye…

**KONAN: **Pain si no la sueltas… nunca me volverás a ver…

**PAIN: **QUEEEE! Pero yo no… aaaah como sea… mejor presentare los reviews… ***se zafa de Adel* **bien el primer comentario fue por _NatYChips _quien nos dejo el siguiente comentario…::::::::::

_**-Wow! Mei no puede morir! Si lo hace el corazoncito de Itachi se rompera en miles de pedacitos TwT que divertido gracias por meterme en tu fic n.n (P.D: me describiste igualita a como soy eres adivina o una espia de la CIA?) Sigue asi cuidate y nos vemos en el proximo cap. Besos!**_

::::::::: bueno gracias por comentar…

**KONAN: **hmp si gracias por comentar el capítulo… espero te haya gustado este… porque a mí no

**PAIN: **vamos Konan no es para tanto…

**ADEL: **¬¬ como sea… n.n a mi si me gusto… bien ahora el segundo comentario por _OrIhImExIcHiGo _quien nos dejó el siguiente review::::::

_**Auu que lindo es Itachi con Mei y Mitsuki y tobi esa pareja si que es mi favorita en el fic jejeje *_* nueva personaje espero a ver como va alterar la historia.**_

_**Jejej Tobi ¿celoso? Nya que lindo por cirto yo tambien quiero ser voluntaria para un personaje ._. ¿puedo?**_

:::::::jeje siiii claro que puedes salir en el fic seria genial así tendríamos más personas en el fic n.n y asi tendría una amiga mas..

**KONAN: **¬¬ bien ahora el siguiente comentario por _LluviaAquarrica_ quien nos dejo el siguiente review:::::

_**-El capitulo me encanto! el Madara/Tobi celoso fue tan lindo *0*, por si quieren los personajes nuevos estoy yo y soy asi: alta 1:70 cabello castaño/rubio y ojos azules :3, ya saben con Sasori o mueren! :B, sigue con el fic! *-***_

::::::::::: jeje gracias por tu comentario y claro que seras bienvenida en el fic ;D

**PAIN: **bueno eso fue todo de Akatsuki reviews ;D

**ADEL: **si… bien pain ahora vayámonos… sin Konan ¬¬

**KONAN: **¬¬* maldita…

**MEI: **jje comenten, dejen quejas, comentarios, sugerencias.

**MITSUKI: **y si quieren aparecer en el fic mándenos como quieren ser y como se van a llamar… adiós besos bye bye_**  
**_


	9. Muerte o renacimiento 2

Hola jeje ahora le traigo el capítulo 9 parte 2 de "Muerte o renacimiento" jeje :3 Wii XD jeje bien una cosa para el capítulo … como había dicho en el anterior Akatsuki ahora será la "familia" de Mei… o por lo menos se hará pasar por ella… bien les diré los roles que tomara cada Akatsuki -…

**Itachi**- obvio que es el hermano…

**Mitsuki**- será su hermana como ya habían acordado.

"**Tobi"-** será el primo loco que nadie quiere. XD

**Pain**.- será el padre ¬¬

**Konan**- será la mamá ¬¬

**Adel**- será la "tía", hermana de Konan, esposa de Deidara.

**Hidan**- será el "tío" no responsable.

**Kakuzu**- será el abuelo avaro XD

**Sasori**- será el tío, hermano de Konan.

**Kisame-** será el tío hermano de Konan.

**Deidara**- será la "hermano" de Pain, "tío" de Mei, marido de Adel.

**Y Zetsu**- será la planta… XD ok es que el no saldrá porque… pues por obvias razones no podrá salir… quien en su sano juicio no se espantaría al ver una planta viviente… así que mejor decidí que Zetsu estará vigilando el exterior de los anbu, ninjas etc.

Y les digo que el siguiente capítulo será algo así como un OVA, para dar agradecimientos a los que nos dejaron comentarios y un especial ;D

Bueno les dejo leer el capítulo y que dejen de leer estas tonterías mías XD…

_**|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|**_

* * *

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR- MEI POV-**_

-_**…Y porque no puedo recordarlo… y tu como sabes mi nombre- **_pregunto desesperadamente.

-_**…Porque yo… soy tu hermano**_- dijo.

_**-¿Mi hermano? ¿Cómo te llamas?- **_pregunte.

_**-Mi nombre es… Itachi… Uchiha**_- dijo el chico.

_**-… por que no recuerdo nada, hermano**_- dije.

_**-… … … Porque… tuviste un accidente y olvidaste todo**_- dijo el chico sonriendo.

_**-Un… accidente**_- dije.

Capítulo 9.- Muerte o renacimiento -Parte 2/2

_**-Un… accidente- **_dije _**–Pero… por que no recuerdo nada… ¡dime por favor!-**_

_**-… … porque te golpeaste la cabeza y provoco que perdieras la memoria- **_dijo mi hermano.

_**-…Ya veo… ¿y dónde estamos?- **_pregunte, mientras veía el lugar.

_**-Etto pues… en… la casa del abuelo Kakuzu- **_dijo entre risas.

_**-… Es un avaro…- **_dije.

_**-Si… pero no importa, vayamos a desayunar… mamá ya debió haber hecho el desayuno- **_dijo.

_**-Si- **_dije.

Itachi me ayudo a pararme de la cama y después fuimos a la cocina. Cuando llegamos pude ver a dos personas más. Una de ellas tenía el cabello azulado, corto y una flor de ¿papel? En el cabello. Y la otra persona era de cabello rubio, una coleta alta y un mechón de cabello cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo.

_**-… Konan… mira Mei ya despertó…-**_ dijo ¿el rubio?... pensé que era mujer.

_**-… Mei… hija ya despertaste…- **_dijo la chica que correspondía al nombre de Konan. Mientras se acercaba a donde estaba yo.

_**-…- **_no dije nada. Pues no recordaba quienes eran.

_**-… Me, ella es nuestra madre- **_dijo Itachi señalando a Konan.

_**-… Enserio…- **_dije al no recordarla.

_**-Si…- **_dijo mi hermano.

_**-Si… supongo que ya no me recuerdas… verdad hija- **_dijo mamá.

_**-… No- **_dije.

_**-Pues bien… no importa, con que estés bien me basta…- **_dijo y me abrazo.

_**-…- **_mi hermano no dijo nada, y se fue a sentar junto al "chico" rubio.

_**-Y quien es "el"- **_dije señalando al "rubio"

_**-Jeje… él es tu tío Deidara- **_dijo Konan entre risas.

_**-¬¬ Si mi nombre es Deidara… que bueno que ya te encuentras bien, sobrina- **_dijo Deidara.

_**-… Gracias- **_dije

_**-Bien Mei, siéntate para que desayunes… debes de estar hambrienta… no comiste nada desde que te desmayaste- **_dijo mamá.

_**-Si…- **_dije mientras me sentaba alado de Itachi.

**ITACHI POV**

No podía creer que realmente Mei no recordaba nada. Espero que no sea permanente.

_**-… ¿Cómo te sientes, Mei?- **_pregunto Deidara.

_**-… Pues me duele mi mano- **_dijo.

_**-(Ya veo)… debió haber sido porque te caíste con la mano izquierda- **_dije rápidamente.

_**-… Ooh ya veo… ¿Y quién más está aquí?- **_pregunto Mei.

_**-… Todos...- **_dije.

_**-… Ya veo- **_dijo.

_**-Bien, aquí está el desayuno…- **_dijo Konan trayendo tres platos.

_**-¿Qué es?- **_pregunte.

_**-Korokke y Onigiri- **_dijo. _**(N/a: para los que no sapan el "Korokke" son croquetas de no sé qué XD y pues el Onigiri creo que no los conocen… son las bolas de arroz)**_

**NORMAL POV**

Los tres desayunaron lo que había preparado Konan. Aunque Deidara se había quejado todo el desayuno, por qué había hecho esa comida… que no le gustaba. Pero finalmente terminaron. Konan regaño a Deidara, y lo puso a lavar todos los platos.

Mei e Itachi se habían ido a dar un paseo por el bosque. Pero mientras tanto en la cueva, específicamente en la habitación de Mitsuki y "Tobi".

_**-Mitsuki… Mitsuki… despierta… ya es muy tarde- **_decía el buen chico mientras movía a su compañera para que despertara.

_**-Cállate… tengo mucho sueño- **_dijo Mitsuki y se tapó más con las cobijas.

_**-… Mei ya despertó- **_dijo "Tobi"

_**-¡Pues qué esperas, vayamos a verla!- **_dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

_**-Mujeres- **_dijo y luego fue a donde Mitsuki.

Mientras en el comedor.

_**-¡Como que ya se fue!- **_grito Mitsuki.

_**-Es que se fue con Itachi- **_dijo Konan.

_**-¡Pero como dejaste que se fuera con ese pinche ojeroso!- **_seguía gritando Mitsuki.

_**-Que está pasando aquí- **_dijo "Tobi".

_**-… ¡TU MALDITA PALATA MALPARIDA PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ITACHI SECUENTRO A MEI Y SE LA LLEVO A NO SE DONDE!- **_le grito Mitsuki en la cara a "Tobi".

_**-Pero, pero Tobi no sabía- **_dijo "llorando"

_**-Hmp… como sea… ¡Tobi vayamos a buscarlos… no quiero ser tía todavía!- **_dijo Mitsuki mientras jalaba a Tobi de su capa.

_**-Esos dos se llevan muy bien- **_dijo Konan.

Mientras en el bosque. Itachi había llevado a Mei a un claro en el bosque_**(N/a: para los que no saben que es un "claro en el bosque" pues el fácil es lugar donde no hay árboles y puedes ver el cielo abiertamente).**_ Mei contemplaba el lugar con una cara muy pacífica.

_**-Que hermoso lugar… como lo conocías aniki- **_dijo Mei mirando a Itachi, quien se encontraba sentado en una roca.

_**-… … Suelo venir aquí durante las noches de luna llena- **_dijo Itachi.

_**-Qué lindo- **_dijo Mei y luego se acercó dónde estaba Itachi _**-¿Tengo más hermanos?-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-¿Es mujer u hombre?-**_

_**-Mujer-**_

_**-¿Cómo se llama?-**_

_**-… Se llama-**_ dijo Itachi pero fue interrumpido por un sonido por detrás de ellos _**-¡¿Quién está ahí?!-**_

_**-Auch. Me pisaste… aléjate de mí… maldito malparido- **_se oía por los arbustos _**–Somos nosotros, Itachi- **_dijo Mitsuki saliendo de los arbustos. Con hojas en el cabello.

_**-¿Mitsuki? Que hacen aquí- **_pregunto Itachi.

_**-Pues… venimos a buscar a Mei…- **_dijo Mitsuki… mientras ayudaba a su compañero, quien se había atorado en el arbusto _**–TOBI TAMBIEN COOPERA, PARA QUE TE PUEDA AYUDAR- **_gritaba Mitsuki a Tobi.

_**-Pero Mitsuki-chan, la capa de Tobi se va a romper si me sigue jalando- **_dijo el buen chico.

-_**¡Al diablo la capa!- **_grito Mitsuki y jalo a Tobi. Lo cual provoco que se fueran hacia atrás. Y Tobi callera encima de Mitsuki y quedaran en una pose muy comprometedora _**–Tobi aléjate de mí o sabrás lo que es morir por las manos de alguien- **_amenazo Mitsuki a Tobi.

Después de todo ese, desmadre. Tobi y Mitsuki se acercaron a Mei e Itachi. Mei no sabían quiénes eran y se ocultó detrás de Itachi.

_**-¡Itachi! Que chingados le dijiste a Mei para que se asustara al verme- **_dijo Mitsuki mientras le salía un aura negra por detrás.

_**-No espera, Mitsuki. Yo no le dije nada a nadie. Ni si quiera te había mencionado- **_decía Itachi.

_**-¡Mientes, maldita comadreja!- **_decía Mitsuki acercándose a Itachi. Pero.

_**-¡No le hagas nada a mi hermano!- **_dijo Mei, poniéndose enfrente de Itachi.

_**-Mei… tu…- **_dijo Mitsuki mientras se tranquilizaba _**–Tu… ¡TU MALDITA NIÑA GROCESAR, COMO TE ATRAVEZ A PROTEGER AL OJEROSO… YO TAMBIEN SOY TU HERMANA!- **_grito Mitsuki tomando de los hombros a Mei.

_**-¿Hermana?- **_dijo Mei.

_**-Si… que acaso ya no te acuerdas de mi- **_dijo Mitsuki controlándose.

_**-No… perdón… no te recuerdo- **_contesto Mei.

_**-… No te preocupes… me advirtieron de esto… está bien, lo único que importa es que estas bien… Mei- **_dijo Mitsuki.

_**-… ¿Itachi me podrías decir quienes más están aquí?- **_dijo Mei.

_**-Si- **_dijo pero luego fue callado por Mitsuki quien le golpeo en la cara _**– ¡Oye! Eso me dolió-**_

_**-Pues aguántate… Mei, necesito hablar contigo… en privado- **_dijo Mitsuki y se llevó a Mei.

Mitsuki se llevó a Mei muy lejos de donde estaba los Uchiha pervertidos, según Mitsuki.

**MITSUKI POV**

_**-¿Mei, te puedo preguntar algo?- **_

_**-Si- **_dijo Mei un tanto insegura.

_**-Bien… ¿Sabes que es el anime?- **_pregunte.

_**-¿Anime?... que es eso- **_pregunto Mei.

_**-No… no recuerdas nada… no recuerdas a Itachi… ni… a mí- **_dije cabiz baja.

_**-No… solo recuerdo algo… pero… es borroso- **_dijo.

_**-¿Recuerdas algo? QUE DIME… por favor, Mei- **_grite sorprendida.

_**-Bien… aunque es algo borroso… puedo recordar… a una persona… su rostro es lo único que no puedo ver… es una niña… ella y yo halando de algo… pero no logro recordar de que…- **_dijo Mei, mientras trataba de recordar algo.

_**-No te esfuerces en recordar, todo a su tiempo… no tienes que recordar todo en este momento…- **_dije.

_**-Gracias… pero te puedo decir algo… Mitsuki- **_pregunto.

_**-(¿Qué será?) Claro… soy tu hermana después de todo… puedes confiar en mi- **_dije.

_**-… Es que… me gusta… Itachi- **_dijo Mei, sonrojada.

_**-(Veo que su sentimiento por Itachi sigue)… PERO QUE DICES… ITACHI ES… ES… es… es tu hermano- **_dije para no alterar la mente de Mei.

_**-Ya lo sé… pero… es que siento como que el… no se…- **_dijo.

_**-Mei… en el amor no existen las reglas- **_dije _**–No me molesta que te haya gustado Itachi… solo que es algo repentino- **_dije.

_**-En el amor no existen las reglas… eso dijiste… pero qué tal si Itachi piensa mal de mí- **_dijo preocupada.

_**-Itachi no es de ese tipo de personas… créeme que Itachi… es un chico muy caballeroso y no te tratara así- **_dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

_**-Pero- **_dijo.

_**-Mei… te digo algo- **_pregunte.

_**-Si-**_

_**-Tú… siempre has sido una chica muy tímida…-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Pero… desde que estamos en esta "casa", te ha gustado Itachi- **_dije.

_**-En-enserio- **_dijo sorprendida por lo que le dije.

_**-Si… aparte sabes algo… Itachi no tu verdadero hermano… es nuestro "hermanastro"- **_dije para que no se sintiera mal.

_**-¿Hermanastro?... entonces Itachi… no es mi hermano…- **_dijo.

_**-No… pero él te ha querido como uno…- **_dije.

_**-… Entonces… puedo- **_dijo.

_**-… ¿Puedes que?-**_

_**-Puedo enamorarme de Itachi- **_dijo sonrojada.

_**-… Hmp, haz lo que quieras- **_dije.

_**-Está bien- **_dijo y luego me sonrió.

_**-(Mei… espero que te recuperes pronto) Bien… regresemos con los otros…. De seguro deben de estar preocupados- **_dije.

_**-Si- **_dijo y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde dejamos a los Uchiha.

**NORMAL POV**

En algún otro lugar, pero cerca de la cueva de Akatsuki, se encontraban dos chicas:

Una de cabello castaño, ojos azules. Su nombre era Anne. Y era especialista en Genjutsus.

Y la otra chica era de cabello verde, ojos morados y un poco más bajos que su compañera. Y su nombre era Ai. Y era especialista en armas.

Normalmente eran tranquilas, pero cuando las hacían enojar les podían decir hasta de lo que se iban a morir.

Ellas se encontraban espiando la cueva de Akatsuki.

_**-Bien, parece que los más fuertes salieron… bien es mi oportunidad para infiltrarme- **_ dijo Anne

_**-¿Y cómo planeas infiltrarte?- **_dijo Ai.

_**-Es fácil… solo tenemos que usar algunas de tus armas y listo- **_dijo Anne a su compañera.

_**-Hmp… y porque no mejor usas uno de tus Genjutsus, Anne- **_dijo Ai.

_**-Como sea… intentaremos primero con el genjutsu… si falla tendremos que entrar a la fuerza- **_dijo Anne.

_**-Mmmm… está bien- **_dijo Ai.

_**-Bien comenzare y- **_dijo Anne, pero no pudo terminar la frase por que vio algo que la sorprendió. Y se quedó muda.

_**-¿Eh? Que pasa, Anne. Porque no dices nada… oye contesta- **_dijo Ai, sacudiendo a su compañera.

_**-Ai… mira… detrás de… ti- **_dijo Anne, mientras señalada detrás de su compañera.

_**-Atrás de mi- **_dijo y volteo a ver _**–Pero porque te asustas… acaso nunca habías visto una planta carnívora- **_dijo Ai, viendo la "planta carnívora" que señalaba su compañera.

_**-Esa… esa no es una planta carnívora cualquiera, Ai… es… es-**_ dijo pero no pudo terminar, porque la "planta carnívora" comenzó a moverse.

_**-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Estaban espiando?- **_dijo la planta.

_**-Mira, Anne. Una planta que habla… verdad que mola- **_dijo Ai.

_**-¡NO MOLA! ¡ESA PLANTA ES… ZETSUUUUUU!- **_grito _**–CORRE SI NOS QUIERES SER DEVORADA POR ESA… ESA COSA- **_dijo Anne, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia donde sea.

_**-Pero si no hace nada- **_dijo Ai.

_**-¿No te doy miedo?- **_dijo Zetsu

_**-No-**_

_**-Pues… entonces… **__chinga tu recagada madre niña de mierda… __**- **_dijo Zetsu blanco y después Zetsu negro.

_**-Como me dijiste…. ¡TU MALDITA PLANTA MALNACIDA… SI NO QUIERES QUE TE SAQUE LA PLANTA QUE LLEVAS COMO CEREBRO, AL ESTILO EGIPCIO, DEJA DE DECIRME ASI… O NO PODRAS SALIR DE ESTA PARA CONTARLO!- **_grito Ai.

_**-Que… que miedooooo- **_dijeron ambos Zetsu, y salieron corriendo.

_**-Hmp… para que no se metan conmigo de nuevo… bien ahora a encontrar a Anne- **_dijo Ai y comenzó a buscar a su compañera.

Bien de regreso a donde estaban nuestros Akatsuki.

**ITACHI POV**

Cuando Mei y Mitsuki habían regresado, habíamos decidido regresar a la cueva, pero cuando nos disponíamos a ir. Llego Sasori.

_**-¡CHICOOOS!- **_grito Sasori.

_**-Ese no es Sasori- **_dijo Madara con la voz de "Tobi"

_**-Creo que si- **_dijo Mitsuki.

_**-¿Quién es Sasori?- **_pregunto Mei a Mitsuki.

_**-Es nuestro tío- **_contesto.

_**-CHICOS, que bueno que los encuentro… necesito decirles algo importante- **_dijo Sasori.

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-Konan y Adel, se están peleando por Pain… otra vez- **_dijo Sasori.

_**-¿Quiénes son?- **_pregunto Mei.

_**-Pain es nuestro padre… y Adel es nuestra tía- **_dijo Mitsuki.

_**-Oh…- **_

_**-Como sea… ayúdenme a detenerlas… Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan y yo hemos intentado separarlas desde hace una hora… pero… a Deidara lo noquearon, a Kakuzu lo sobornaron, a Hidan le dijeron que era pecado para Jashin-sama separar una pelea, y pues yo no puedo solo… deben de ayudarme…- **_dijo desesperadamente Sasori.

_**-Bien te ayudaremos…- **_dije.

_**-GRACIAS-**_

_**-Sasori… ES SASORIIIIIIII…. KYAAAAAAAAAH- **_se oyó por el bosque.

_**-¿Que fue eso?- **_pregunto "Tobi"

_**-No lo sé- **_dije.

_**-Dijeron tu nombre, tío- **_dijo Mitsuki.

_**-Si… pero no sé qué fue eso- **_dijo Sasori.

_**-SI ES SASORI… VAMOS A POR EEEEEEEEELLLLLL- **_se oyó… después un minuto de silencio y después… salieron dos chicas de entre los árboles, y se le lanzaron a Sasori.

_**-¡Sasori-sama!- **_gritaron ambas y lo comenzaron a abrazar más fuerte.

_**-Ayu… da- **_alcanzo a decir Sasori.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|00|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

* * *

/AKATSUKI REVIEWS/

**KONAN: **hola hoy presentare yo los reviews… ¬¬ si yo sola… ya que Pain no quiso venir TT_TT

**ITACHI: **hola n.n

**KONAN: ¡**Itachi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**ITACHI: **¬¬* Mei me dijo que viniera a presentar los reviews.

**KONAN: **ya que… bien comenzare con el primer review por _LluviaAquarrica _quien nos dejó el siguiente comentario:::::::::::::::::-

_**El nombre podria ser mi iner Anne *-* SasoAnne *00*, okey ya me enfoco ._. , el capitulo estuvo genial! Mei, porfavor, recuerda al sensual Itachi! T-T esa chica Adela pondra a todos de cabeza xD sigue asi y gracias por aceptarme :)**_

:::::::::::::::::::::-bien gracias por dejar este comentario xD jeje y cómo puedes ver que estas dentro del fic.

**ITACHI: **Como sea ¬¬* bien me toca a mi :D el segundo comentario por… bien creo que ella es una invitada… pero como sea… su nombre _"la enamorada" _ y nos dejó un comentario:::::::::::::::::::::::

_**-nooo su memoria :O esto sera fuerte y mas para itachi TT_TT sufrira sin mei**_

_**jeejeje hola soy nueva por aca**_

_**n_n/ na ya les abia dejado un review n_n/**_

_**ejeje bueno me encaanto el cap *O***_

_**se me iso chikito mi coranzocito u_u/ jeje bueno me despido saludos por aya sayo!**_

:::::::::::::::::::- SIIIIII POBRE DE MI QUE VOY A HACER…. NO VOY A SOPORTAR TANTO TIEMPO DECIENDO QUE SOY SU HERMANO TT_TT

**KONAN: **bien en lo que se le pasa… gracias por dejar comentarios… nos alegra mucho que mas personas nos lean xD

**ITACHI: **ejem… como sea… gracias por comentar…

**KONAN: **bien el ultimo comentario…. Por otro invitado…. Quien se apodo "_dark inner" _quien nos dejó dos comentarios:::::::::::::::::_-

_**-hola**_

_**con este fic me muero de la risa**_

_**puede a parecer y torturar físicamente mentalmente a hidan, deidara kakuzu y kisame**_

_**y sere una especilista en armas**_

_**-y quiero a sasori como pareja**_

_**y mido 1.65**_

_**ojos morados**_

_**pelo verde**_

_**si no me ponen a sasori haré lo que hacian los egipcios con los muertos (sacarles el cerebro por la nariz) de la manera mas dolorosa posible**_

_**y ayudare a konan a torturar/alejar a adel de pain**_

:::::::::::::::::::::_- jeje gracias por dejarnos tus comentarios y opiniones…

**ITACHI: **dejen sus opiniones.

**KONAN: **quejas, etc.

**MEI: **dejen su opinión ¿quieren que Mei recupere su memoria?

**MITSUKI: **sayo!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	10. ¡Arigatou minna! – Especial –OVA

Hola gente xD jeje bien quiero aclarar tres cosas: es un OVA. No tiene nada que ver con el capítulo que seguía el fic. Y segundo no promuevo el Yaoi, ni Yuri, ni hentai… ni nada de eso… si pareciera que fuera a pasar pero NO tengo intenciones de hacer MI fic Yaoi, Yuri o hentai… al extremo n/n… así que fangirls de Yaoi y todo lo demás… no se emocionen cuando parezca que va a haber algo entre akatsuki´s… porque no lo va a haber… y por ultimo aclaro que estos son cortos que no se mostraron en capítulos anteriores… les dejare enseguida de que capítulos eran cada parte de este capítulo XD

_PARTE 1 __**– ENTREVISTA A LOS UCHIHA… **_- es del capítulo 9… esta parte fue omitida por falta de tiempo u.u

PARTE 2 – _**AKATSUKI REUNION PARA LA FAMILIA XD **_- es del capítulo 8, lo omití porque la verdad no sabía bien como poner esa parte para que quedara con el capítulo… asique mejor la quite.

Bien sin más, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 10.- ¡Arigatou minna! – Especial –OVA. PARTE 1

_**-**__PARTE 1__**- ENTREVISTA A LOS UCHIHA…**_

_MITSUKI __**-Hola, aquí Mitsuki-**_

_MEI __**-Y aquí Mei-**_

_MITSUKI __**-Bien como ya saben estamos festejando… pues nada… solo que teníamos que festejar que ya llevemos 10 capítulos-**_

_MEI __**-Si… y por eso… esta vez haremos un especial de 20 paginas…-**_

_MITSUKI __**-Mmmm… ok… como sea… esta vez nuestros queridísimos Uchihas nos contaran a Mei y a mí que les parece el fic-**_

_MEI __**-Okey… comencemos con Itachi-sama- **_

_ITACHI __**–Hola, chicas n.n-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Hola comadreja ¬¬-**_

_ITACHI __**–Hola Mitsuki ¬¬… Hola Mei n.n-**_

_MEI __**–Hola Itachi-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Como sea… bien Itachi ¿qué te ha parecido el fic desde el capítulo 1 al 9… que llevamos?-**_

_ITACHI __**-… Pues…supongo que va bien… pero ¿Por qué siempre me gritas e insultas, Mitsuki?-**_

_MITSUKI __**-¬¬ ese es mi papel… es lo que hace divertido el fic… ¿verdad que si?... bien como sea-**_

_MEI __**–Bien Itachi otra pregunta… ¿Qué te ha parecido más cómico del fic?-**_

_ITACHI __**–Mas cómico… pues supongo que cuando Hidan pateo a la botarga ninja de simi xD-**_

_MITSUKI __**–jeje de hecho a varios de nuestros lectores también le pareció gracioso esa parte xD-**_

_MEI __**–Bien… ahora una última pregunta, Itachi… ¿Qué harías si Mitsuki te dijera que está enamorada de ti y luego te pateara y saliera corriendo?-**_

_ITACHI __**– ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?-**_

_MEI __**–No sé-**_

_ITACHI __**-… Como sea… supongo que la perseguiría-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Bien… gracias por tu cooperación en "Akatsuki locos por dos niñas"… ahora responde la pregunta secreta…-**_

_ITACHI __**–Espera… ¡¿Qué PREGUNTA SECRETA?!-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Tu solo contesta y ya-**_

_ITACHI __**–o-Okey-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Bien la pregunta secreta es…. ¿Con que se fabrica el pergamino?... contesta genio Uchiha… tienes dos opciones… contestar con opciones o sin opciones… elige-**_

_ITACHI __**–Sin opciones…-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Bien entonces contesta… ¿Con que se fabrica el pergamino?-**_

_ITACHI __**–Con piel de animales-**_

_MITSUKI -__**¬¬ Correcto… yo quería que te equivocaras para que te diéramos el castigo u.u que lastima-**_

_ITACHI __**–CASTIGO-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Si… bien adiós Uchiha…-**_

_ITACHI __**-¬¬ Hmp…-**_

_MEI __**–Bien despidamos a Itachi como se debe…-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Si… al estilo Kakashi n.n-**_

_ITACHI __**–Un momento…! ¿AL ESTILO KAKASHI?!-**_

_AMBAS __**–Si… así…! Jutsu secreto de la hoja… Mil AÑOS DE DOLOR!**_

_ITACHI __**– ¡NOOOOO!- **_*sale volando*

_MITSUKI __**–Bien… ahora pasemos al siguiente… Madara/Tobi/Obito Uchiha xD-**_

_MADARA __**–Hola n.n-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Hola Madara-**_

_MEI __**–Hola n.n-**_

_MADARA __**–Bien… ¿Y para que me trajeron aquí?-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Bien eso es fácil… te haremos tres preguntas… y una última secreta-**_

_MADARA __**–Ok-**_

_MEI __**–Bien… ¿Qué te parece el fic, desde el capítulo 1 al 9?-**_

_MADARA __**–Pues supongo que bien… pero porque no soy el principal como Itachi TT_TT-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Mmmm… Madara, tu si eres el principal, junto con Mei, Itachi y yo-**_

_MADARA __**-¿A si?... pero un momento… Madara no es el principal… es "Tobi"…-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Claro que no… tú eres el malparido, que se la pasa haciéndose el pendejo con esa estúpida voz que nadie quiere-**_

_MADARA __**-…-**_

_MEI __**-… Bien la siguiente pregunta… ¿Qué te ha parecido más cómico en el fic?**_

_MADARA __**–… Pues creo que la parte en donde Mei e Itachi le gritaron a Pain…**_

_MEI __**-¿Le grite a Pain-líder-sama?-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Si… que no recuerdas en el primer capítulo… ¡CORRE VIDEO!-**_

_**Itachi se acerca a Mei y la toma de los hombros y la zarandea**_

_**-Dime por favor que no tomaste mis dangos…-**_dijo Itachi

_**-No…**_-Contesto Mei

_**-Qué bueno- **_

_**-Quieres comer dangos, Itachi?**_

_**-¿Tienes?**_

_**-Sí, nunca salgo sin ellos ***__sacando una caja de dangos de su pijama__*****_-Dijo Mei

_**- yo tampoco salgo sin ellos ***__sacando su caja de dangos__*****_-Dijo Itachi

_**-ITACHI NO ES EL PINCHE MOMENTO PARA COMER ESAS CHINGADERAS…**_-Grito Pain

_**- ***__Mitsuki se acerca a Pain__*** nunca debió decir eso-**_dijo Mitsuki

_**- ***__Itachi y Mei con un aura asesina__*** NUNCA LE DIGAS A LOS DANGOS CHINGADERAS… ES UNA CHINGADERAS TÚ ESTUPIDA IDEA DE SER EL NUEVO DIOS… SI NO ERES LIGHT YAGAMI… PINCHE PAIN DE MIERDA…**_

_MEI __**–O.o… ya no lo recordaba-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Bien… ahora la última pregunta, Mei por favor-**_

_MEI __**–SI… bien ¿Qué harías si Mitsuki te dijera que le gustan, te pateara y saliera corriendo?-**_

_MADARA __**-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?-**_

_MITSUKI __**–No lo sé… también Itachi pregunto lo mismo-**_

_MADARA __**–Mmmm…. Pues supongo que la alcanzaría y después la golpearía…-**_

_MITSUKI __**– ¡OYE!-**_

_MADARA __**–Es broma, es broma…-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Hmp… bien ¡Ahora la pregunta secreta!… ¿Qué es el peinismo?-**_

_MADARA __**–O.o… ¿qué es eso?**_

_MITSUKI __**–Contesta… ¿Qué es el peinismo?-**_

_MADARA __**-… Mmmm… creo que es… una adicción por peinarse mucho…. n.n-**_

_MITSUKI __**-… Incorrecto… peinismo no ese eso… es una "religión" donde Pain, tu subordinado es dios… y si… varios creen en ello-**_

_MADARA __**– ¡¿Y se supone que sepa eso?!-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Si n.n… pero bueno, ahora te daremos tu castigo…-**_

_MADARA __**–Castigo… nunca me dijeron nada de un castigo-**_

_MEI __**–Si lo hicimos…-**_

_MADARA __**-¿Cuándo?-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Mientras estaba el video-**_

_MADARA __**–Y como se supone que… como sea, cual es mi castigo-**_

_MITSUKI __** -Oh ya sabes… dar respiración trompa a trompa… que diga respiración de boca a boca…. A….-**_

_MADARA -__**¿A quién?-**_

_MITSUKI __**–A… Itachi… que se nos está ahogando porque callo en un lago y se hundió- **_

_MADARA __**– ¡QUE! Y a mí que me importa que se muera ese tipo…-**_

_MEI __**–Si no lo salvas, el siguiente serás tú… Uchiha, Madara- **_

_MADARA __**-… O.O… O-okey-**_

_MITSUKI __**–O.O… mmm… bien… ¡TRAIGAN A ITACHI!-**_

_DEIDARA __**–Aquí esta… toma, pesa mucho-**_

_MEI __**–Le estas diciendo gordo… ¡NI QUE TU ESTUVIERAS TAN BUENO!-**_

_DEIDARA __**–HMP CLARO QUE SI… YO TENGO MUCHOS FANS-**_

_MEI __**–JA… LO VES MUCHOS "FANS"… POR QUE NO FANGIRLS-**_

_DEIDARA __**-… ya me voy-**_

_MITSUKI __**-… Como sea… bien Madara dale respiración de trompa a trompa a Itachi-**_

_MADARA __**-… Y porque mejor no se lo da Mei… al fin al cabo ella es mujer-**_

_MEI __**–Porque yo no perdí n.n-**_

_MITSUKI __**-¡VAMOS MADARA NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA!-**_

_MADARA __**–Esto me va a costar mi orgullo T_T-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Aja como sea… hazlo y ya-**_

_MADARA __**–Okey… T_T-**_

Madara se acerca lentamente a Itachi, con miedo, pena y todo lo que le sigue, se acerca mas todavía a Itachi, ya está por hacerlo.

_ITACHI __**–Madara… aléjate de mí o terminaras tú… en el hospital-**_

_MADARA __**–O.O… Okey… ***__se aleja__*** qué bueno que despertaste, Itachi n/n-**_

_ITACHI __**–Aja… como sea… ¡QUE RAYOS INTENTABAS HACERME!-**_

_MADARA __**–Etto… pues yo… ¡MITSUKI Y MEI ME DIJERON QUE TE AYUDARA!-**_

_ITACHI __**-¿A qué?-**_

_MADARA __**–Pues a… ¿Cómo que a qué?-**_

_ITACHI __**–Pues si… yo no tenía ni tengo nada-**_

_MADARA __**–Esas mocosas… me las van a pagar… un momento… ¿A dónde se fueron?-**_

_ITACHI __**–No se… cuando desperté no había nadie aquí… más que tú y yo…-**_

_MADARA __**–Malditas… se escaparon-**_

* * *

_PARTE 2 __**– AKATSUKI REUNION PARA LA FAMILIA XD-**_

_PAIN __**–Bien como ya les dijimos… Mei, tuvo un accidente y no puede recordar nada… Adel-san nos dijo que teníamos que actuar como su familia a si que tenemos que poner-**_

_KONAN __**-¡POR QUE LE DICES "ADEL-SAN" ACASO LE TIENES MAS RESPETO QUE A MI… PORQUE NUNCA ME HAS DICHO "KONAN-SAN" O "KONA-CHAN"… PORQUE ERES ASI… MALDITA RATA INMUNDA…-**_

_PAIN __**– ¡QUE! Pero Konan… no te digo así porque no te tenga respeto…. Sino porque… cuando no digo el "chan" o el "san"… siento que te hablo con más confianza-**_

_KONAN __**–En-enserio... lo dices en serio Pain-**_

_PAIN __**–Claro que-**_

_ADEL __**-¬¬*Bien, bien… dejen esas tonterías y pongámonos a trabajar…-**_

_KONAN __**–Okey-**_

_PAIN __**–Como Pain-sama ya había dicho… Mei ha perdido la memoria... asi que tenemos que actuar como su familia… entonces cada quien tomara su papel… muy… muy enserio… o si no… tengan por seguro que no le ira nada bien…-**_

_AKATSUKI __**–En- entendido-**_

_ADEL __**-… Bien… como ya había dicho "Konan"… Itachi y Mitsuki representaran a los hermanos de Mei… bien quien será cada uno…-**_

_SASORI __**-¡YO seré el tío!-**_

_ADEL __**–Sabia decisión, Calzone-sama… que diga Sasori-sama-**_

_SASORI __**-¬¬*… Como sea…-**_

_KONAN __**–Yo será la mamá-**_

_PAIN __**–Yo el padre-**_

_ADEL __**-¬¬* Okey… ¿quién más?-**_

_KISAME __**–Yo también… tío-**_

_TOBI __**–Tobi quiere ser… el primo-**_

_HIDAN __**–SI… el primo que nadie quiere-**_

_TOBI __**–SI… y tú el tío nada responsable-**_

_HIDAN __**-¡OYE!... pero si… quiero ser el tío… y… Kakuzu será el abuelo avaro…-**_

_KAKUZU __**–Como sea… me da igu… ¡COMO QUE EL ABUELO AVARO!-**_

_HIDAN __**–jeje por que no… que se supone que le digamos a Mei… que no tenemos dinero por que el loco que esta haya no quiere gastar ni un centavo para una casa decente…-**_

_HIDAN __**–SI-**_

_KAKUZU __**–Maldito religioso ¬¬*-**_

_DEIDARA __**–Yo quiero ser el hermano de Pain… tío de Mei…-**_

_ITACHI __**–No quisiste decir… hermana de Pain… tía de Mei-**_

_DEIDARA __**–No… ¡Pero que rayos dices!-**_

_ADEL __**–Y finalmente seré yo… la tía, esposa de Deidara…-**_

_DEIDARA __**-¡¿QUEEEEE!? Porque MI esposa- **_

_ADEL __**–Porque Konan ya se robó a mi querido Pain-sama y pues tu eres el que sigue en mi lista de chicos atractivos en Akatsuki…-**_

_DEIDARA __**-¿Lista?... pero que rayos…-**_

_ADEL __**–Como sea… ya estamos todos-**_

_ZETSU __**–Faltamos **__nosotros-_

_ADEL –__**Zetsu… quien… es su sano juicio… ¡NO SE ASUSTARIA AL VER A UNA PLANTA ANDANTE Y PARLANTE! ¡MEJOR HAS OTRA COSA!-**_

_ZETSU __**–Pero… **__que chingados quieres que más hagamos tu maldita perra… __**… Perdón…-**_

_ADEL __**–No te preocupes… ya estoy acostumbrada… pero… ¡ESO ES INTOLERABLE… MALDITO ZETSU MALPARIDO… QUE CHINGADOS TE PASA… ME DEBES DE RESPETAR… YO SOY MUCHO MAS FUERTE QUE TU… Y NO LO DIGO PARA INTIMIDAR!-**_

_ZETSU __**-… O.o… miedo-**_

_PAIN __**–Como sea… Zetsu mejor vigila fuera…-**_

_ZESTU __**–Como no se nos ocurrió eso-**_

_PAIN __**–Bien ya estamos todos… esta es una misión de rango S… si fallan echaran a perder todo…-**_

_AKATSUKI __**–Okey**_

_PAIN __**–Lo quiero sin errores…-**_

_AKATSUKI __**– Okey…-**_

_TOBI __**–Ya podemos comer algo… ¡muero de hambre!-**_

_MITSUKI __**–Hash tú y tu maldita hambre… vamos a comer algo…-**_

_TOBI __**–Es algo que Tobi no puede controlar, Mitsuki-chan.**_


End file.
